Lucifer's Wife, Castiel's Love
by SecretWriter8910
Summary: Sophia's an ordinary hunter, however Lucifer is obsessed with her, and no one really knows why but him. To Lucifer she is his wife, but to Castiel she is just another woman who needs protecting, and that's just what he will do, protect her. Everything belongs to the people that made SuperNatural, I don't own any of the characters, except Sophia :)
1. Accompanied

**Hello, first Fanfic on SuperNatural, and actually my first real Fanfiction.** **I will post up my first chapter, and I will only post again if I get a review...I really hope you like it :) and if you have constructive criticism be free to tell me about it.**

**Sorry I changed the name, I know it's probably greatly annoying, but nothing has changed but the name :) **

"Hey, you wanna beer?" Dean asked as he grabbed himself one from the motel fridge, Sam looked up at him from his laptop and nodded. Dean chucked him the beer and walked over to his bed before falling on to it with a sigh, "I fricken need to get laid-"

"You son of a bitch!" a woman shouted, Dean jumped up out of his bed and pulled a gun on the woman, only to find her glaring heatedly at Castiel. She had long brown hair with blond highlights, and bright green eyes, "You Son of a Bitch!" She yelled again while shoving Cas in the chest,

"Actually I am the son of God," He stated in a matter-of-fact way, his brows were drawn in confusion as he looked over the girl, "and I am…sorry if I have caused you any distress, it was necessary-" he began to say, but a slap around his face silenced him. Dean's eyes shot open wide and he snorted in amusement while looking over to his brother, who looked completely bewildered,

"Necessary…Necessary! You've got to be fucking kidding me, you can't let me get fucking changed first." She snarled again, that's when Sam and Dead both noticed her attire, a towel around her middle. Dean raised an appreciative eyebrow while letting out a low whistle, a glare from the woman however silence him.

"Sophia…I am sorry, yet again my lack of human experiences has showed me up, but can I please tell Sam and Dean why you're here." Castiel reasoned with a calm voice, the woman named Sophia nodded before folding her arms over her chest. Castiel sighed and turned to Dean, who had lowered his gun,

"Hey Cas, nice for you to bring us a girl and all…but I don't think that's allowed-" Dean began to joke, though Castiel's face was dead serious now,

"Sophia is Lucifer's future wife." He simply stated, Dean snorted in disbelief and looked over to the girl who now had a frown on her face,

"To him Cas I am just…wife, no future involved." She mumbled with a softer voice, Dean shook his head and the news and turned back to Cas,

"So what do you want us to do with her…kill her?" Dean asked with an edge to his voice, Castiel shook his head and walked over to Sophia again before stopping next to her,

"You shall protect her." He informed them again, his head shifted to face Sophia and he frowned "If you need me, just think of me." He said right before disappearing. Sophia snorted and walked over to Sam's bag, before rummaging in it. Sam raised his eyebrows and walked forwards with raised hands,

"Whoa, whoa…that's my stuff what are you doing?" he asked incredulously, Sophia looked up at him from under her hair and smirked,

"I need some clothes, unless you wish for me to stay dressed like this." She moved to stand up and waved her hand down her body. Dean smiled deviously and nodded,

"I wish for you to stay like that." He muttered, he thought to himself, but when both heads turned to him with anger in Sophia's eyes, and embarrassment in Sam's he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yeah well I don't…so seeing as I am apparently being babysat by you, you have the responsibility of clothing me." She uttered before moving to the bathroom with clothes in her hands. When the door was closed behind her Dean and Sam turned to each other,

"What the hell are we going to do man?" Dean whispered, Sam ran an exasperated hand threw his brown hair before shrugging,

"I guess we just have to look after her like Castiel says." He mumbled in reply, Dean shook his head in annoyance and glared at the bathroom door,

"What if she doesn't know how to handle herself?" he asked, Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean and cocked his head,

"Did you not see the scars on her back and arm? If they aren't from her handling herself, then why did she not freak about Castiel transporting her?" Sam queried, Dean shrugged and picked up his gun before checking it,

"I don't know, don't really care either…what if she's evil Sam? I mean she's Lucifer's fricken wife…he's bound to like them a bit naughty." He questioned. After a long while the door clicked open and Sophia stepped out in one of Sam's buttoned up shirts and a set of his boxers. Dean smirked at the flush on his brothers face and watched as the girl went to the fridge and grabbed the last beer,

"Mind if I have this?" she asked turning to the brothers, Sam shook his head while Dean nodded emphatically, "Good." She said again while quickly opening it and taking a long gulp. Sam chuckled at that but Dean glared and pointed at his brother,

"See, pure evil." He whispered before going to his bed and falling onto it.

When it came nearer to midnight, Sophia crawled into Dean's bed while he was off at the near shop getting more beer. Sam raised his eyebrows at her and she just shrugged,

"If you get in your bed quickly…he's the one that's going to have to sleep on the floor." She uttered out sleepily, Sam smiled at her and chuckled before quickly getting into his bed. When Dean came back he looked at them both before cursing and slamming the door, affectively waking a sleeping Sophia, who looked up and glared,

"Sorry princes...of HELL did I wake you?" he asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm, Sophia pulled herself to sit and glared at him,

"I'm not the princes of Hell…douchebag, I'm a hunter like you." She replied while fiddling with the end of her, or rather Sam's sleeve. That surprised Dean and he looked at her with an intrigued face,

"Then why is Lucifer so desperate to tie the knot with you?" He asked, Sophia shrugged and was about to answer when Castiel appeared and answered for her.

"Lucifer is obsessed with her." He simply informed them, when he looked at Sophia's clothing he drew his eyebrows in, Dean noticed and smirked cheekily at his brother,

"Oh yeah, they already jumped into bed together." He uttered out, Sam's shouted 'Dean' at his brother while Sophia just shook her head in annoyance,

"Castiel, can I please just look after myself…I don't need these two looking after me." She began while getting out of the bed and walking towards him, Castiel still seemed deep in thought when he answered back,

"Did you and Sam really do a sexual act?" he asked with his brows drawn in a frown still. Sophia was taken aback by that while Dean laughed out heartedly,

"God No!" she yelled, Sam snorted and she sent a glare at him, "Sorry Sam, but no we didn't why." She uttered out with embarrassment. Cas brought his dark blue eyes up to hers and he shook his head,

"But something isn't wrong, if you didn't have sex with him who did you have sex with?" he asked again, Sophia's eyes went wide and she could basically feel the heat crawl up her neck. She cursed herself for not remembering Castiel would sence it, Dean whistled before chuckling,

"Only been here a few hours and already you HAVE made yourself comfortable, wait but you must have done that in the bathroom, so literally a few MINUTES." He mumbled, Sophia tensed and Castile's confusion only grew deeper,

"I was extremely stressed, what did you expect me to do." She snapped, Sam cleared his throat and cut in,

"Come on Dean, You can't say you wouldn't have done that same thing." he reasoned, Dean glared at his brother and shrugged before slouching back in a chair. Sophia looked back at Castiel who had finally got it.

"Oh, oh I see…" he mumbled, if Sophia would have guess she would say he was embarrassed but could Angel's even get embarrassed, "Self pleasure is common-" He began but Sophia slapped her hand over his mouth to silence him. Too late however, as Dean had started laughing extremely loudly, Sophia sighed to herself and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I'm going for a walk." She uttered out, before she could leave Castiel grabbed her hand and she look back at him,

"I know it is not appropriate for you to go out dressed like that." He stated, Sophia looked back down and saw a nice set of clothes on her. She smiled brightly at him before departing the three men, when she was gone Dean chuckled and shook his head,

"You do know how to please her." He exclaimed, Castiel looked back at him with a glare which surprised both the brothers,

"Don't sleep with her, after all…she is a married women." He snapped before disappearing, Sam scoffed in disbelief and looked back over to an equally surprised Dean

"Did he just make a joke, or genuinely threaten you?" he asked, Dean just shrugged and they both fell into silence.

Sophia walked down the road and marvelled in how comfy her new clothing was, Cas was apparently good at knowing what to wear. That thought made her chuckle as she walked down the dark road, she remembered the first time she saw Castiel, and it was only a few days before she saw Lucifer. If she recalled she remembered him warning her, and that he would find some way to keep her safe. She shrugged to herself, if this was the way he would keep her safe, then so be it, she would stay here with the two brothers. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the sound of wings flapping, Sophia huffed to herself and expected to see Castiel, when in fact she saw Lucifer standing there with a dark grin on his face. The wind stilled and her heart began to race thunderously in her heart,

"No, no, no, no, No! fuck right off now." She snarled while turning and picking up her speed, she felt fear run through her veins and looked back to see him no longer there. She frowned to herself and turned back round to see him standing right in front of her. She screamed and turned around only to face him again,

"Please don't run my dear, I hate it when you run from me…unless we're playing some sort of game," He mumbled while reaching his hand up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she shivered at his touch in fear. The tips of his fingers lingered on her cheek and he smiled at her, "Why do you keep on denying me, I love-"

"Don't, don't you dare say it…" she growled out while slapping his hand away, Lucifer glared at her heatedly and shook his head, he was about to speak again but Sophia beat him "You don't love, your obsessed." She snapped, she wanted to turn and run but new she couldn't,

"I don't love, then why do I love you…why are you so ungrateful. I offer you the world and you throw it at me, I am the King of hell…and a king needs his Queen." He uttered out while curling his finger underneath her chin and tilting it up.

"You would torture me, turn me into something I am not…that is not love, if you loved me you would love me for what I am, not what you want me to be." She snarled again, trying to tug her face from his grip.

"I have seen how glorious you look, with blood dripping from your hands while you moan my name…" Sophia's eyes widened and Lucifer smirked at her, "Oh yes, you will moan, you will love it and I will be the one to make you feel that pleasure." He pulled her into his arms and knelt his face into the crook of her neck,

"Let me go." She snapped weakly at him, shivering in fear and disgust all the while. She thought of Castiel as strongly as she could but nothing seemed to happen. Lucifer chuckled and breathed in deeply before shaking his head,

"No, you know what…I think I'm going to take you ho-" he was silenced when she disappeared from his arms. He looked around and growled in anger before disappearing himself.

Castiel was still holding her shoulder when they appeared back in the motel, he could feel her shivering against his palm with fear and felt his heart go out to her. Dean and Sam were looking on in confusion, while Sophia slowly turned around. Castiel just looked at her for a moment not really knowing what to do, when she flung her arms around his shoulder and squeezed him tightly. Castiel felt a rush go through him of uncertainty, but when he looked at Dean, who smirked and made a gesture with his hands, indicating a hug, Castiel knew what to do. He brought his arms around her waist tentatively and hugged her back with a frown, she sobbed into his shoulder and he felt his heart do an unusual jump yet again. She pulled back and smiled apologetically at him before pulling out of his arms, Castiel felt strangely cold without her, and had to shake off the feeling,

"You are no longer allowed to leave without being accompanied." He hurriedly stated before vanishing off.

**I will write more if I get at least two reviews. Thank you for reading :) Xx**


	2. Guard of my dreams

**Thank you so much for the Reviews :) much appreciated, tomorrow I have a maths exam at college, but I will try my hardest to get another chapter up. I will try and get at least one up a day :) **

Sophia twirled her tea around idly and sighed, she looked up to see Dean and Sam squabbling over the case they were currently working on. Sam was currently trying to calm Dean down over the books they had just read, it was odd, everything about them was in the books, down to every last detail, literally. After about another five minutes or so Sophia slammed her hand down on the desk, effectively grabbing the brother's attention,

"For God's sake, it's like I'm living with two bloody children. Bloody well grow a pair will ya," She snapped, Sam looked down at the table and twirled his thumbs around each other, while Dean mumbled something along the lines of 'you grow a pair.' Which made her smile slighty, "Right…we will just have to speak to this Chuck guy tomorrow, but right now…I'm pretty tired so just shut you mouths so I can get some rest." She was sitting at the desk in their motel room, and quickly downed the rest of her tea before walking over to the bed. Dean looked up and began to protest,

"No, no, I'm not sleeping on the floor this time," He complained, Sam sighed and shook his head and Sophia gave him an exasperated look, Dean noticed and frowned, "No, don't give me that look…your not some mam-be-pambe girl, you're a fricken hunter like us. So I don't need to treat you all gentlemanly." He stated, Sophia had to bit her lip from laughing at what he said and just shook her head,

"Fine Dean I will sleep on the floor," she mumbled, Sam was about to offer but she held a hand up to him "No it's all right…I think I have used the girl card one too many times." She admitted, Dean's eyes widened in annoyance as he jumped onto the bed she was previously on,

"Yeah right you have." He uttered, this time she did chuckle while grabbing cushions off the sofa and settling them onto the ground between the two beds. When they were ready she laid down on them with a sigh, they were uncomfortable and lumpy but it would suffice. She was brought out of her relaxation by Sam cursing quietly, she sat up quickly with a gun that she had hidden under her pillow and aimed. Castiel was standing there next to Sam, who currently was trying to catch his breath,

"Knock Cas!" he huffed out in an exasperated way, Castiel disappeared as Sophia and Dean got up. They all looked around with bemused expressions when they heard a small knock on the door. Sophia already knew who it was so walked up to the door and opened it with a wide smile on her face. Castiel stood there and nodded while Sophia burst out laughing,

"Your very funny." She stated while moving aside to let him in, Cas just nodded again and walked into the centre of the room. Sophia followed suit and gracefully sat down onto her make shift bed,

"I have come to see if Sophia's okay," He simply informed them while turning to Sophia and looking down at her with a frown, "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" he asked, Sophia looked back up at him and felt herself shiver at the beautiful dark blue eyes,

"Um…it was my turn," She uttered out while trying to keep her voice in check. She wasn't dumb, she knew she was deeply attracted to Castiel, he was probably the fittest guy she had ever seen, well , except from Dean and Sam of course. She smirked to herself as an image came to her but she blushed when they realised they were all staring at her, "Is there anything else Cas?" she asked, Castiel looked at her for a long while before looking away and sighing,

"Yes, is Lucifer coming into your dreams?" He questioned, Sophia blanched and gulped loudly, she felt ice run through her veins and for a moment couldn't even speak, luckily for her Dean answered,

"Yeah…she does." He mumbled while eyeing her with a sympathetic gaze, Sophia looked down at her hands that were in her lap limply and breathed in deeply. She jumped when she felt a hand pull her up and steady, when she was stood still she looked up to see Cas staring at her intently with a thoughtful expression.

"I can help you get rid of those…but you have to agree to something for me." He exclaimed, Sophia cocked her head thoughtfully at what it could be,

"May I ask what that something is?" she questioned, Castiel nodded and went silent, it took a while but Sophia finally got the gist "What is that something Castiel?" she queried, if he wasn't looking so serious she would have found it adorable how little he knew of human behaviour,

"Lucifer can't get into your dream's if another angel is in them, however to do that I would have to mark you." He exclaimed, he finally seemed to realised his hand was on her shoulder and took it off, looking to her oddly sheepish. It was a no brainer, a dream with Cas in, or a Dream with Lucifer in,

"I think I'm going to go with the dream with you in Cas." Her tone holding nothing but confidence, Castiel seemed confused by this and regarded her with interest,

"Are you sure, It will be…difficult, if not impossible to remove the mark once it's there." He uttered out, Sophia, before thinking, just acted out and smoothed the spot between his eyebrows where it was all scrunched up. She quickly snapped her hand back and cleared her throat,

"Yeah I am pretty sure," She muttered quietly, Castiel however no long was frowning, but instead gave her the smallest of smiles which made her heart thunder. Without warning he put his hand over the middle of her chest, Sophia yelped in pain and jumped away from his hand, "What on God's green earth was that?" she asked while rubbing her chest carefully,

"I engraved a mark into your bone, when you are in fear…I will come to you." He stated, before she could ask more he was gone, the sounds of his wings following him. Sophia huffed and threw her hands down to her sides,

"That man-Angel…whatever is starting to grate on my nerves," She snapped while turning around to sit back on the floor, only to find a bed in between the other two, effectively joining all of them into one huge bed, "Maybe he isn't so bad." She said while climbing onto the bed with a content sigh, after a few minutes of silence Dean Spoke up,

"So what…do you have some sort of Castiel tramp stamp on you now?" he asked with clear interest, Sophia chuckled into her pillow and shook her head,

"No, I think those are just above a girls ass." She breathed out, sleep soon welcoming her into its cradle. When she was asleep she was welcomed by a dream, she was lying on a deep red coloured bed which was covered in red silks. The canopy over the bed was also covered in luscious silks and she frowned in confusion, she looked down and moved up the bed when she realised what she was wearing. A black lacy push up bra, with matching pants, suspenders hung from them and pulled up thin black tights, while ridiculously high heels were resting on her feet. She began to sit up when she felt a hand push her down, her heart jumped when she thought it was Cas, but looked up to see Lucifer smiling over her.

"Now, now, isn't this more private…and a lot more, fitting for a husband and wife." He pressed her into the bed with his hips and that's when she realised the position they were in and started to panic,

"Your not real, your just fake." She mumbled to herself while tears began to streak her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut but she could feel Lucifer's hand tracing her curves, while his lips bit and sucked along her neck. The bed that was made of red silks, slowly started to feel damp, and that when she saw the canopy above dripping blood,

"Oh I am real, I may not be…physically real, but I know what I am doing. I can see you from my cage dear…think of this as a mental phone call, and I am in the mood for. Oh. What do Humans call it, phone sex," He chuckled to himself, but frowned when his body started to slowly blow away, "Hey, darling, what's-"He went silent when another gust of wind came and blew him completely away, Sophia dashed off the bed quickly and began running towards the door. She opened it and looked behind her while still running, only to bump headlong into another form, she screamed and brought a hand to her mouth when she saw Castiel. She sobbed then and ran up to him, yet again he seemed reluctant but eventually he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She breathed out in a shuddering breath, Castiel only nodded while bringing a hand up to her head. He calmed her and quickly accessed her dream to change it, when he had completed the new scenery he pulled away from her and turned her around. They were now in her teenage bedroom, back in England. She bit her lip and gave him a watery smile,

"I chose a memory that you would take comfort in." he stated, while trying to ignore the swell of pride he got from the relieved and pleased look he had put on her face. His hand came up like a reflex and wiped away a stray tear, before he pulled it away, She chuckled, be it may a bit shakily while grabbing his hand and tugging him towards her double bed and sitting him down on it. He watched as she began fiddling with a devise near the TV and only noticed then that he had left her in the clothes she originally had in the dream. Why did he forget that? He thought to himself before brushing the thought away and thinking up some casual clothes for her. That seemed to shock her, but she quickly got over it as a film began to play. She moved back to the bed and crawled up to the space next to him,

"If you don't mind, can we just watch this." She mumbled, Cas eyed her before nodding. To his surprise she curled up next to him, he narrowed it down to her recent visit by Lucifer so allowed it. However what he couldn't narrow down was how his arm immediately went around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. To him she smelt like heaven and he cocked his head closer to her hair to smell it, she didn't seem to notice so he allowed himself a small smile while watching the film that had begun playing. Eventually however her dream began to fade, and Sam's voice drifted in,

"Wake up." They both heard, Sophia sighed in what seemed like disappointment before looking up and smiling at him happily,

"Thank you, I really mean it Cas." She whispered out before giving him a thankful kiss on the cheek, leaving Castiel with a stunned expression.

When she woke she couldn't help but glare at Sam, who immediately backed off with his hands raised,

"Just waking you up because it's time to go." He stated defensively, Sophia just huffed and shook her head while hauling herself to stand,

"Did sweet Cas meet you, or did your hubby come again?" Dead questioned, to other people what he was saying would sound harsh and cruel considering her situation, but Sophia knew now that was Dean's way of handling awkward moments. She groaned in annoyance before rolling her eyes and walking to the worn out kettle in the corner,

"Lucifer, but Cas came eventually." She informed them, Dean gave her a devious smirk and she knew what was coming,

"Was it uh…NICE dream?" he queried, Sophia felt her own cheeky side flare up and feigned sadness,

"No…but I really wish it had been, Castiel is hot." She mumbled loudly before going into the bathroom with a smile on her face at Dean and Sam's shocked faces,

"Hey…I'm hot too!" Dean shouted after her, Sophia laughed out heartedly from inside the bathroom at the genuinely wounded tone in his voice,

"Shut up dude." Sam grumbled. Sophia smiled to herself knowing it was a meant to be a devious lie, but, it wasn't, she did think Castiel was hot, extremely hot. She still remembered the way his hand wiped away her tears, and the feeling of his body while she hugged him, his dark blue eyes, and his ruffled black hair-

"You wanted me." The deep voice rasped from within the bathroom, Sophia yelped and pulled back to shower curtain to peep her head round it. Sure enough Castiel was standing there with a slightly surprised expression to see her in the shower,

"Castiel…what the fuck?!" she shouted out, while trying to reach for the towel on the rail without exposing herself, Castiel noticed and grabbed it for her before passing it. She turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around her middle, then only then did she pull back the shower curtain and storm out of the bathroom,

"Did I do something?" Castiel asked with worry evident in his tone, Dean and Sam looked up with confusion at first, but then amusement took over for Sam, while Dean huffed,

"Come on Sophia…I mean seriously, I don't do that as much as you." He moaned out, Sophia went bright red and grabbed her hairbrush before flinging it at him,

"I didn't do THAT you idiot, I was just…thinking of how grateful I was, that he was in my dream last night." She mumbled while still willing her face to change back to its original colour. She turned to Castiel who was looking her over and seemed to find the thing he was looking for,

"She wasn't pleasuring herself Dean…her heart rate seems normal." He exclaimed, Sophia Literally face palmed her forehead while Sam and Dean chuckled,

"Thanks Cas, just, thanks. Now will you leave." She growled out with embarrassment, she looked back up and Castiel nodded with an unfamiliar look in his eyes,

"If you need me all you have to do is-"

"Think…" she ended for him with a small smile, one that he returned briefly before disappearing again. When he was gone Dean cleared his throat,

"I have a question?" he asked while moving to Sam's side, "Which one is hotter me, or Sam?" he asked while holding out his hands. Sophia actually took this seriously and stood looking them up and down, Sam looked incredibly uncomfortable, while Dean waved his hands up and down his body,

"I don't know, I could take both of you to bed." She uttered truthfully before grabbing clothes, Dean scoffed at what she said and smiled,

"I really like you British women." He simply stated while getting ready to meet this Chuck guy, Sam shook his head while quietly snickering,

"All you two do is think about sex." Sam uttered out while packing his things.


	3. Alcoholic substances

**Like I promised I got another one up :) my maths exam went well...yay! anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I noticed in some of my previous chapter's spelling mistakes :( s****orry about that, I do check but I am dyslexic. Enjoy this chapter :) xx**

Sophia was sitting on the desk next to Chuck, as he mumbled to himself about being God. She couldn't help but chuckle at the thought and began swinging her legs idly. Finally Dean had enough and groaned in annoyance,

"Look Chuck…you're not God!" he yelled, Sophia chuckled again and caught Sam's eye to see amusement there. Chuck leant forward onto his elbows and shook his head,

"I am so sorry…I mean I have done terrible, terrible things…" he looked up and Sophia felt her heart go out to him at the look of shame on his face. She jumped off the desk and patted his shoulder,

"Hey now, you didn't do any of this…really it's just we think your psychic." She informed him, Dean nodded in agreement and moved forward,

"And that somehow your brain is linked to our future." He filled in After that they began to read, Sophia was lying on the coach with her feet resting on Dean's lap, who was to absorbed in reading to care. Sophia was beginning to get bored when Sam snorted and closed the new book abruptly, Sophia and Dean looked over at him with intrigued faces, "anything?" Dean asked, Sam's eyes darted between the two of them before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

"Uh, um…n-no nothing," he mumbled, he quickly stood and went to grab his coat, "I'm going out to get some things from the shop." He hurriedly stated while walking out. Sophia sent an amused yet interested look to Dean before she pulled her feet off him and leant to the book.

"Let's see what our dear Sammy got so worked up about shall we?" she uttered while thumbing through the book. When she found the passage her mouth fell open,

_His hands ran down her stomach, leaving a trail of heat behind it. His eyes followed it for a moment before they both stumbled back onto the bed, Sophia pulled away and yanked his top off, which in their drunken haze was more difficult than they thought. When it was off their lips crashed together, only for Dean's lips to trail down her jaw-_

"OH MY CHRIST!" She yelled before throwing the book on the floor as if it had burnt her, "No, no mistake." She mumbled while trying to calm her breath, Dean's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he leant forward to pick up the book. She slapped his hand away and pulled the book to her chest,

"Oh come on!" Dean complained, Sophia just shook her head and sighed when he seemed to lose interest, she began to thumb through to find where she was when Dean began to speak "It's not like I'm I care anyway-" he interrupted himself by grabbing the book off her, Sophia yelped and tried to grab it only to have him shove her onto the sofa and sit on her back. She coughed at his pressure and began struggling to try and get the book, only to still when Dean literally began to chock on his tongue, "No, way…" he uttered out while getting himself off her, Sophia blushed furiously and sat on the sofa like a kid being scolded. Dean finally brought his gaze up to hers and shut the book, "Me, and you-"

"Drunk Dean, drunk were drunk…will be…whatever!" she yelled while cradling her head in her hands, Dean just sat on the sofa in front of her and seemed to her to be awkward.

"Um…I think I am gonna go and find Sam." He mumbled, but just as he stood chuck ran in,

"I just had another vision."

….

Sophia was sitting down, still reading when Dean came in with pink flowery plasters on his head and a scowl on his face,

"Where the hell is chuck!" he growled out, Sophia just sighed heavily and began massaging her temples slowly,

"He's gone to the store probably to get some more whiskey." She mumbled, Dean groaned and began pealing the plasters off his head. He sat down for a moment when chuck came and looked none to surprise to see Dean there,

"Oh, hi Dean…and Sophia." He drawled out while moving forward, Dean stomped over to stand in front of Chuck,

"Guess what, I got hit by a minivan." He snapped, Sophia shook her head and began to stand when Chuck replied and Dean slammed chuck into the wall,

"Listen Chuck I am this far from being incredibly angry-"

"Dean!" Sophia turned round to see Castiel looking at Dean with a worried look, "Let go of Chuck," Dean did as Castiel commanded, be it may reluctantly. Sophia watched as Castiel picked up one of the books and began to read, "he is to be protected." He simply stated, Dean scoffed and raised an eyebrow,

"Why would the angel's want to protect him?" he asked, Castiel looked up and caught Dean's gaze before speaking,

"He is a profit of the Lord," he simply informed them before reading again, "One day these books will be known as the-" Castiel stopped abruptly and his eyes widened marginally, he looked up and stared at Sophia with an odd expression before looking over to Dean, then his eyes turned into a glare.

"Hey Cas we need to stop something that's going to happen." Sophia exclaimed, Castiel seemed to ignore her however as he carried on reading with a trouble face. He suddenly stood up and closed the book with a shaky intake of breath, that surprise Sophia, as she knew angel's didn't even need to breath.

"You can't change what is going to happen…" he uttered out, Sophia and Dean began to protest when Castiel raised a hand, "What Chuck see's will always come to pass." Sophia shook her head at him and grabbed Dean's hand before marching to the door,

"No way am I letting Sammy sleep with the devil whore." She snarled, as she was leaving Castiel appeared in front of her, too close as usual,

"Please…try to stay away from any alcoholic substances." He advised, Sophia's eyes lit up in shock while Castiel's seemed to be rather sad, after that he disappeared.

"I take it angel boy knows what's gonna happen in the future hey." Dean mumbled while marching to his Impala, Sophia just huffed and followed. When they arrived at the hotel it was twilight outside, they quickly took the steps up and knocked on Sam's door, he opened it with a surprised expression on his face,

"You're supposed to be watching porn." Sophia growled while pushing her way in, she swung around to see Dean looking at Sam with an angry expression,

"Dude, where are the bag's-"

"I burnt them Dean." Sam breathed out, Sophia and Dean's eyes widened and they both snorted in disbelief,

"WHY?" they both shouted, Sam rubbed his face tiredly and began to tell them his plan. A few minutes later Sophia and Dean were pacing in front of the Impala with concerned looks on their faces,

"Okay, I'm fresh out of options here so…here goes nothing…" Dean mumbled, Sophia looked at him with her brows drawn and watched with interest, "I'm praying…so yeah, I need your help…" there was silence for a while and Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, "Come on dude!" he yelled up to the sky.

"Praying is a sign of faith," Sophia's skin began to tingle in a good way at the sound of his voice and turned to smile at him, "This is good Dean." Castiel continued, he walked over and gave Sophia a warm look before turning back to Dean,

"Good, because I want your help." Dean admitted, Sophia moved to sit on the hood of the Impala only to have Dean click his fingers at her and shake his head,

"What can I help you with Dean?" Castiel rasped out, Sophia couldn't help but notice he seemed to be showing a rather cold edge to Dean, she frowned at that but carried on watching,

"I want you to get Sam's ass out of there before Lilith comes back and bites it…literally." Dean announced, Sophia sighed and rubbed her temples again as a headache began to come on.

"I cannot do that Dean." Castiel mumbled out with a sad sigh, Sophia spoke up this time instead of Dean,

"And why not?" she asked while moving forward to stand in front of him, the wind began to pick up and her hair blew in front of her face, "You're a bloody angel, why can't you?" she questioned again, Castiel huffed and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Sophia's face flushed at the action and Castiel smiled at that and she knew he noticed.

"Chuck is protected by archangels, if he is threatened, they will. Come. And. Protect. Him. From. Anything….just so your clear…why I can't get involved." He stated, though Sophia could hear the smirk in his voice, she smiled brightly at him and chuckled,

"Oh you brilliant angel." She breathed out, Castiel actually chuckled back and nodded,

"I do try my best in the name of our Lord." He smiled one more time before disappearing. Sophia turned to Dean who was staring at her with wide eyes,

"What?" she asked and cocked her head, Dean scoffed back a laugh and shook his head,

"What? What? Did you not just see that look Castiel gave you…and what's with all the touching from him, that's completely new." He exclaimed, Sophia just waved him off and walked towards the car,

"Your ridiculous." She snapped, though the thought Dean was trying to get across thrilled her,

"Oh, am I. I mean think about how pissy he seems to be with me because me and you are apparently going to bump ugly's," Dean opened his door and got in, when Sophia was about he shook his head, "No, I need you to stay here and try to keep Lilith from Sam…that will probably come back and smack me in the ass…but still." Sophia breathed in deeply but nodded before running up towards Sam's bedroom, she knocked once and he opened it.

"Sophia-" he began but Sophia shoved past him and closed the door,

"Don't tell Lilith I'm here, take care." She quickly kissed his cheek before going into the bathroom and hiding behind the door.

A few hours later Sophia heard the door open followed by mumbling, she jumped into action when she heard a struggle. She opened the door with her gun held and shot twice at Lilith, it did nothing as usual, but it distracted her from Sam. Before Sophia could even blink Lilith had her pinned against the wall,

"Oh, now isn't this interesting…" She snarled while running a finger down Sophia's throat, "I have a message from your husband…" she drawled while her eyes rolled back into her head, Sophia suddenly got a sunken feeling when Lilith began to speak again, "My sweet, sweet, love…you think old dear Cas can keep you away from me with his mark?" he questioned, Sophia made a sound in the back of her throat in despair and shook her head,

"You, you can't, you should still be in hell…" Sophia clawed at Lilith's hands but it did nothing,

"I am, I just use my…demons as, a way to talk to you…" he replied, before he could carry on Sam shoved Lilith off Sophia. Sophia jumped behind Sam, while Lilith's eyes turned back to normal, Sam held his hand up and she began to laugh,

"You're not that strong yet." Lilith drawled out as she began moving forward. Sophia felt something deep down her crawling to get out as Sam attempted to use his power, on impulse she grabbed his hand and squeezed. They both gazed as power flowed from Sophia into Sam and Lilith was thrown into the wall, her eyes rolled back and Lucifer was back,

"There's my girl, as strong as ever." He muttered, Dean ran in a second later taking one look at the place before throwing Chuck into the middle,

"I am the prophet Chuck!" Chuck shouted with a tremble in his voice, Sophia carried on holding Sam's hand as power flowed through them both. A few seconds later the whole room began to shake and Sophia felt a tingly feeling In her whole body,

"You've got to be joking." Lilith snapped while looking around uncertainly, Dean just shook his head and patted Chuck's shoulder,

"Nope, Chuck has his very own archangel perched on his shoulder… I suggest you run hun." He growled out. All of a sudden the light pouring into the room started becoming too much for Sophia and she screamed as her skin began to feel as if it was sizzling. Sam grabbed her shoulders as she started shaking, while Dean watched as Lilith let go of her vessel and ran off.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean asked worriedly as he slid onto the ground next to Sophia, Sophia screamed again and scratched at her skin,

"Get it out of me!" she yelled, Sam held her hands to stop her from clawing at her chest while Dean's eyes darted around as if looking for an answer,

"Sophia!" a new voice shouted, they turned to see Castiel kneeling by her head with a worried look on his face,

"Get it out!" She screamed again while thrashing her head around, Castiel looked up at Dean and Sam,

"What! What can I get out?" he question feeling completely worthless at this point in time, Sophia screamed again as the two brother's shook their heads, "Sophia, Sophia look at me…" he ordered, Sophia couldn't hear him over the whispers in her head so just began to whimper, "Sophia please." Castiel pleaded, still no answer. Castiel then did the only thing he could think of and touched her forehead to send her to sleep, she was still twitching in her dream and Castiel felt his heart clench painfully at that.

"What was that?" Dean breathed out while falling on to his backside, Castiel scooped Sophia up and just shook his head,

"I do not know, but I intend to find out." Before they could ask what he was doing, he disappeared into thin air, leaving the brothers bewildered.


	4. Suck as a Wife

**Hey, I hope you like this chapter, I have added two today yay!...enjoy xx**

Sophia felt like her whole insides were on fire as she stirred from her sleep, she moaned in pain and rolled over clutching her chest. A hand startled her and she jumped only to find Castiel standing by her, with a worried expression,

"I am only dulling the pain." He informed her, he reached forwards again and placed his hand on her chest, a few minutes later she felt a wonderful soothing feeling spread through her chest and sighed.

"Thanks Cas…" She mumbled, Castiel just nodded and walked over to trolley which was filed with food. She frowned at that and looked around to see she was in a gorgeous hotel room, the bed she was on was cream and felt extremely comfortable, while there was a huge window to her left looking out over a massive city. She gasped and stood up before shaking and almost falling, only to be caught by Castiel who glowered out of the window behind her,

"You should still be sleeping." He stated in a matter-of-fact kind of way while, to her surprise, scooping her up and gently laying her back into the bed,

"How long have I been asleep? And where am I? and what the hell happened?" she questioned all at once, Castiel breathed in deeply before sitting next to her on the bed.

"You've been asleep for three days, and-"

"Three days!" Sophia yelled while moving to sit straight up, Castiel moved back slightly at her closeness but she carried on, "Seriously what the hell happened that made me sleep for three days?" she asked, her voice slightly higher in disbelief,

"The archangels came, and the demon blood within you started to…boil, is the tern you would use." He answered back, Sophia stared at him with wide eyes, feeling as if someone had punched her in the gut. She shook her head as tears came to her eyes but forced them away,

"I, don't have demon blood…I have never had demon blood." She muttered while pulling herself to stand and swaying slightly, Castiel steady her again before she started pacing,

"You have, it's just been hidden…very well hidden from everyone. I believe this is Lucifer's doing." He exclaimed with a snarl in his tone, Sophia turned back to him and gritted her teeth,

"You think!" she yelled out, "Lucifer has been on my back for a while now, claiming I'm his bloody wife…and you BELIEVE it's his doing!" she yelled again, Castile frowned at her before shaking his head and looking down at his hands in an oddly sad way,

"I have made you angry, I am sorry." He muttered, Sophia felt her gut turn with guilt and immediately sat down next to him so their legs were touching. She soothed his back and sighed,

"Cas…I…I'm just tired of all this crap. I don't want to be Lucifer's wife, I am just so confused." She explained truthfully, Castiel looked back up at her with a small smile playing on the edges of his lips,

"I can explain what I think has happened if that will help?" his eyes seemed to light up and she smiled brightly with a nod of her head, "I believe the demon blood was given to you as a child, or even a new-born. I think Lucifer has had plans for you for a while, and only revealed them now because Lilith is breaking the seals. I am also afraid I have some bad news for you…" he looked away from her eyes and she felt a sense of foreboding spread across the room, "You are…indeed married to him." as the words fell from his lips Sophia jerked away from as if he burnt her, she shook her head in denial and glared at him,

"How can I be…if I recall there has been no wedding." She snarled, Castiel sighed and looked back up at her,

"You have, his mark…a love mark, signalling you're his." He mumbled, Sophia saw the muscles in his jaw working signalling he was grinding his teeth. She yet again felt as if her world was crashing down on her and bit her quivering lip,

"But, I don't understand…I never said yes." She uttered out, Castiel draped an arm around her before looking out of the window,

"You may have inadvertently said yes, if you allow me…I will sift through your memories and find the exact moment." He turned back to her and stared deeply into his eyes, if she wasn't so dammed upset, she would have felt her heart race at his nearness, but her mind was in other places,

"Do it Cas…you should know by now I trust you." She gave him a small smile, while he stared at her in shock and shook his head,

"You shouldn't'…" he breathed out while closing his eyes and bringing his hands to her temples, "Now…just relax." He ordered, Sophia did, and for a while nothing happened, then a flash of light appeared,

_"Tom, I don't think I'm ready." She whispered to her boyfriend, he carried on kissing down her neck however until she pushed him off,_

_"Sophia, how long have I loved you?" he asked, she smiled at him and stroked his cheek,_

_"Three years." She replied while laying a gentle kiss on his lips, Tom deepened it immediately which surprised her,_

_"Then, let me." He groaned out while grinding his hips into hers, Sophia gasped and tried to focus on why she didn't want to give him her virginity in the first place,_

_"I…I'm scared you'll leave me." She admitted, Tom didn't pull back just carried on kissing and biting her neck roughly,_

_"I promise you, I will always be yours," he breathed out again, this time he pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, "Will you always be mine?" he asked, Sophia frowned at him but nodded, "Then promise me, promise me you will always be mine." He almost growled out, Sophia felt her heart swell and nodded,_

_"I promise I will always be yours." She uttered out._

Sophia and Castiel gasped when they came back to the present day, She felt tears streaming down her face and wiped them away furiously,

"Tom, he wouldn't…he couldn't have been Luc-"

"Lucifer?" Castiel finished for her, she only nodded while he rubbed soothing circles up her spine, "The Tom you remember wasn't but...I'm afraid a demon may have taken him over." He uttered, casting a concerned look over to Sophia,

"But surely that would mean I belong to some random demon." She reasoned while looking up at Castiel with red rimmed eyes,

"Not if Lucifer used them as a way through to speak to you…If he did, which I highly suspect, then you belong to him….and he to you." He squeezed his own eyes shut at the idea before turning away from her,

"Is, is there anything you can do?" she queried, with little hope in her voice, Castiel frowned to himself and mentally shook the plan forming in his head away.

"I…I don't…" he mumbled while looking back up to her, he could sense her anguish, sense how lost and lonely she felt, and despite not being allowed to feel for her, he did, more than he cared to admit, "Yes…yes there is." He stated with a defiant look in his eyes, Sophia's own green ones widened straight away and she sat up straighter,

"Great tell me what I need to do, and I'll do it." She beamed out, Castiel looked away again and abruptly stood up and began pacing,

"I…I…this is the only way for you to not be married to him…" he breathed out, Sophia started to worry at how unusually frazzled he seemed, Castiel was usually the perfect picture of calm. He suddenly turned to her with a serious look on his face, "This is the only way for you to not belong to _him"_he growled out, Sophia stood up and walked over to him with tentative steps,

"Castiel, what is it exactly?" she asked nervously, Castiel's dark blue eyes darted around the room before finally settling on her face ,

"Marrying me." He stated, his face tried to stay calm and serene still, but Sophia could tell it bothered him. Sophia's heart skipped at the word but she snorted in shock,

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" she smiled at him and walked over to the trolley that had food on, "Because if that's a joke, it's very funny." She stated, Castiel huffed with exasperation and actually growled,

"No it wasn't…if you promise yourself to me, then that means the promise you made to Lucifer is broken, and you no longer belong to him but belong t-"

"You, I would belong to you." She finished for him, Castiel's face fell but he nodded,

"Yes, and I would belong to you." He replied in an even tone, Sophia's head was swimming with thoughts and she quickly walked over to the bed to sit down,

"Don't we…have to be in love?" she asked, Castiel sat down next to her and sighed,

"No we don't…we just have to promise, then…um kiss." He mumbled out while rubbing his hands together awkwardly. Sophia felt her throat go dry as she gulped,

"Like how demons seal kisses?" she whispered, Castiel looked back at her with a glare,

"No, this is a promise, not a deal. This is a promise to always be there for each other, that is why it is sealed with a kiss." He snapped, Sophia had never her seen him that close to angry so stopped speaking for a while. As she contemplated it, Castiel sat there anxious, but silent, finally she turned to him and touched his hand,

"Yes…I will marry you." She breathed out, Castiel expelled a gust of air from his lungs and looked back up to her,

"I promise I will always be yours." He whispered, his voice quivering slightly, Sophia smiled slightly at him and nodded,

"And I promise I will always be yours…Castiel." She whispered back just as quiet, to her surprise Castiel pulled her in and kissed her gently, her heart melted and she returned the kiss. She grabbed the labels of his coat and pulled his body closer to hers causing him to gasp, their tongues met and she shivered, while Castiel groaned at the foreign yet wonderful feeling. He started to feel his stomach heating up as a whirl of emotions began to take over, before he could stop himself he pushed her back onto the bed and lied between her legs. Mentally he berated himself, and tried to pull himself back out of his daze state, but when Sophia grounded her hips against his, an unknown primal feeling took over and he responded. All of a sudden he was pulled out of his trance by a knock on the door, he quickly appeared at the other end of the room leaving Sophia on the bed panting with a dishevelled look. A few seconds later Dean and Sam walked in, Dean looked at Sophia on the bed with flushed cheeks then back at Castiel whose normal perfect clothing was all wrinkled up,

"No…no you didn't." he exclaimed while his eyebrows shot up, Castiel glared at him and shook his head,

"Don't be ludicrous, I just told her everything." He snapped before disappearing, effectively ending the conversation. Sophia pulled herself to sit up and frowned at Castiel's abrupt departure,

"Sophia…did you and Cas?" Sam began to ask, but stopped himself when Sophia shot him an angry look,

"No!" she snarled before quickly jumping off the bed and into the bathroom. As she began to shower she notice a strange bumpy feeling over the area above her heart, she looked down and gasped loudly. "Oh bloody hell Cas!"she shouted while grabbing a towel,

"Please tell me his isn't in there with you!" Dean shouted through the door, Sophia shook her head in annoyance before opening the door and pulling the towel down to show him the, apparently, brand new black tattoo in her skin. His eyes widened and he smirked, "Did Cas tattoo you when you were sleeping?" he asked, Sophia scowled at him before shoving past and making her way into the bed room,

"No Nimrod apparently we're married now." She told them, they both stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before shouting at the same time,

"Married!" Sophia would have found that funny, if everything wasn't so stressful at the moment. She nodded and moved over to stare out of the window,

"Yes, it was the only way to stop me being married to Lucifer," She snapped, "though I don't see why he didn't hide the mark…Lucifer hid his bloody one apparently." She groaned and ran her fingers over it,

"So let me get this straight, you and I…are going to have sex soon while you're married. To Cas?" Dean queried, Sophia pinched the bridge of her nose, she had almost forgot about her and Dean's future drunken sex,

"Yes, unless we stay away from each other while we're drunk." She mumbled, Dean frowned to himself and fell onto the bed shaking his head,

"Man I suck as a friend." He uttered out, Sophia looked out over the city and whispered,

"And I suck as a wife."

**You don't have to, but I would very much like to have a review to see how I'm doing. Like I said, first Fanfic, and want feedback on how I could improve, or if you guys like it :) thanks for reading Xx**


	5. Vodka and drunk driving

**I have a cold and I hate it, I wish Cas was in in my house making me feel better with all his angel powers ;) Hope you enjoy this Chapter, oh and if there is anything you think I could improve on, feel free to review or pm me :) thanks for reading xx **

Sophia had, had enough of Sam's screaming and massaged her temples. It felt like a betrayal locking him in the panic room, she had demon blood, why wasn't she in there. When she asked Dean and Bobby this, they just told her it was because she didn't drink demon blood, and that she wasn't sleeping with one. Sophia shook her head and stared out the window with tears coming down her face, she may not be sleeping with one, but since her demon blood had been awakened by the archangels on accident, she did feel a pull in her heart, a dark and nasty one. Sophia clenched the beer she had in her hand tightly and smashed it against the wall next to her. It cut deeply into her hand, but that took her mind off Sam's screaming,

"Your hurt." Castiel rasped, he always appeared when she was hurt, but then left straight after that, as if he couldn't stand to be around her,

"Yes…do your job and go." She snapped, holding her injured hand out for him. A few seconds later she felt Castiel curl his hand under her chin and turn her head to look at him,

"You're angry and upset with me…what have I done?" he asked with worry evident in his tone, she felt her lip quiver and bit down on her cheek to stop it, Sophia quickly looked away and chuckled lifelessly,

"You've done nothing, you see. I have however, every time I've been around Sam, I have inadvertently encouraged him…just by my blood being around him, it's constantly pushing him for more." She admitted, Castiel's face fell as well as his hand, before he curled it around her injured one,

"That is ridiculous Sophia-"

"Don't patronise me Castiel, I know very well the effect my blood has on him…and I know very well the effect the blood is having on me!" she snapped out, Castiel tensed next to her and she turned her head to glare at him, "Whatever Lucifer did, it turned me into some sort of…monster, I am starting to like the cry of pain, and I hate the fact I do, but I can't stop it Cas…I can't. I'm losing myself to him slowly." She whispered out, Castiel's eyes hardened and he shook his head emphatically,

"No, you can't lose yourself to him, your already mine…it's not possible." He stated, his tone taking on a possessive tone, it made her heart skip but she shook the feeling away, Castiel never did anything other than innocent touches, not since their kiss.

"You know it's true Cas…eventually I will go to him, because THAT, is apparently what my _blood_wants." She snarled, Castiel's face grimaced at that and he stood abruptly before clenching and unclenching his fits.

"I won't let you be his." He snarled, Sophia knew he was about to leave so quickly grabbed his hand and pulled herself to stand,

"Cas…" she breathed out, she pulled his hand to her waist and sighed against him, causing him to stiffen nervously, "Please, just stay with me tonight." Her green eyes pleaded with his blue ones as she slowly moved in, before their lips could touch Castiel moved away with a regretful look,

"I am an angel of the Lord…I cannot do what you ask Sophia." He informed her gently while taking his hands off her waist. Sophia felt her demon blood boil at being rejected and growled,

"Some husband you are, at least Lucifer would shag me, you won't even touch me without feeling as if you've kicked a puppy." She snarled, Castiel's eyes darkened and she knew in anger,

"I am your husband…and I will protect you, but I will NOT do as you wish, it is a sin for me to-"

"Have feelings!" Sophia shouted, Castiel stepped away from her and shook his head, her demon blood was soaring at the moment and she couldn't stop it, "Fuck your stupid angel crap law, I have seen the way you look at me Cas, and I know what you want," She pulled his head down to hers and crashed their lips together, Castiel kissed back for a moment unable to help himself when finally he just disappeared leaving Sophia standing there holding nothing but air, "I needed you, I needed your comfort." She whispered out to nothing, she left her room shaking her head in sad anger, as she opened the fridge she found the vodka she brought and downed almost half the bottle. She slammed it down onto the kitchen counter and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand,

"Troubled." She jumped at the sound of Dean's voice and looked up to see him sitting in the living room nursing a beer. By the sound of his voice Sophia could tell he was already very far gone,

"Cas is refusing to sleep with me." She admitted, Dean snorted a laugh as she went over and sat on the sofa in front of him,

"Is he being a bad husband?" he asked sarcastically, Sophia sent him a glare but nodded, while taking another gulp from her vodka, the liquid burnt down her throat and settled in her stomach.

"Dam right he is…I was so upset, and needed him so badly, but he didn't care….just left me standing there on my own." She breathed out, she hated the tremor in her voice but was unable to control it as the alcohol was quickly taking hold.

"Hey…why haven't you told me what's worrying you.?" Dean asked as he grabbed another beer, by the amount of empty bottles, he had already had nine, and by the way he stumbled when he sat on the sofa next to her, he was pretty drunk.

"I didn't want to worry you, you already had Sam to be concerned about." She admitted, Dean hit her lightly on the arm while leaning back into the sofa,

"Comon…tell me about your problems." He drawled out while leaning his head back on the arm rest, Sophia nodded while lying back on the sofa and swinging her feet up to rest in his lap,

"I…I can feel the demon blood in me, and I'm worried I'm not going to be me very soon." she breathed out, Dean scoffed and shook his head,

"You're an idiot, I haven't seen anything different about you." He informed her, Sophia just shook her head and closed her eyes as the pain in her heart grew,

"Dean…every time Sam cries, I reveal in it…and it disgusts me, I knows it's wrong, but I…I cant…and Cas just left me…" she began to sob and Dean sat up touching her knee,

"Hey, Hey…you should have told me…" he uttered out, he frowned and looked away before grabbing her hand and pulling her up, "come on, we're leaving." He stated while pulling her outside the house, leaving Sam screaming inside,

"Wait we can't leave Sam…and you can't drive." She tripped over her wobbly feet and grabbed Dean's arm,

"Bobby's in there with him, and…I've driven drunk before, now get in the car and shut up." He ordered with a small smile playing on his lips, Sophia chuckled at him and flashed him a smile of her own,

"Now look who's being all bossy." She drawled out before slipping into impala next to him. As soon as they were on the road Sophia shut her eyes, the sounds of horns beeping were all that she could hear over the sound of her blood pumping loudly in her ears. When the car finally stopped Dean turned to her with a cocky smile,

"I told you I could drive drunk." He exclaimed with a rather proud tone in his voice, Sophia giggled at him and pointed at his face,

"How many car's did you almost hit…better yet how many times did you almost crash?" she queried, her gaze on him faltering as everything started getting extremely dizzy,

"Well…that doesn't matter because we're here now…and your very drunk." He mumbled, Sophia moved closer smiled deliriously at him,

"And you're not?" she questioned with a cocked eyebrow, Dean chuckled and his breath brushed her cheek,

"That's a good point, weren't we a meant to not be around each other when we're drunk?" he asked, Sophia moved forward again and huffed,

"Yes…" she groaned and pulled away from him, "But…Cas was being such a tool, why can't he just- I don't know, be there when I needed him." she expelled a gust of air and Dean frowned at her,

"For Cas, his robot like speaking is actually him being there for you…that's more than most angels. He is trying Sophia." He opened his door and moved round to help her open hers,

"Yeah, well, I'm not very sympathetic at the moment." _Because of my demon blood,_she added silently to herself as Dean pulled her out, She stumbled and grabbed onto his shoulders,

"You alright?" he asked while pulling out to look her in the face, Sophia's breath caught at how close he was and did what her body screamed for, moved forward. Sophia felt Dean's breath catch as she kissed him, but in their drunken state neither of them cared to think about what was right. He pushed her against the car and began kissing down her collar bone,

"Bed Dean…I haven't been laid in a while, just find a bed." She breathed out, Dean's only response was to groan and grab her hand before tugging her towards the motel near the bar they were parked at. After a lot of stumbling and drunken embraces Dean found one of the doors and kicked it open, before slamming it behind him. Sophia pulled off her loose fitting top and threw it over the room, while Dean ran his hands down her waist while pushing her towards the bed. She fell back onto it still kissing him while groping at his top, she managed to discard it while Dean began to run kisses up her jaw and to her ear,

"I don't know whether to like that prophecies always come true or not." He breathed out, a groan rose from his lips as she shifted her hips against his, and Sophia shivered,

"Right now all I want is for you to shut up." She growled out, while pulling him to kiss her. After a while Sophia felt his hands shift to her belt on her trousers but before he could open them a voice pulled them both away from each other,

"Dean…please get off Sophia." Castiel breathed out with exasperation, Sophia yelped and pushed Dean off who cursed loudly and grabbed his top.

"Shit Cas…I thought you flew off somewhere," Sophia stated, while clutching her chest to try and slow her breathing, she looked back up at Cas and glared, "What do you want?" she snapped out while standing and grabbing her top from the other side of the room,

"I need to speak with you…" he looked over to Dean and oddly enough didn't glare but sighed, "Alone." He stated before touching her forehead. Sophia began to protest but too late before she arrived in another beautiful hotel room,

"Where are we?" she asked, while looking around, she was still holding her top limply in her hands as she wondered around the room. It all looked smooth and sleek, she turned and looked out of the huge window the overlooked a city that was lit up in the dark,

"Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. In the Shangri-la Hotel presidential sweet," he informed her, his eyes followed her wherever she went in the room and he felt his pulse race slightly. He tried to clear his head so moved forward, "I am sorry for…leaving you as I did, It was wrong of me." He mumbled while looking down ashamed,

"Yes well you did." She slurred, Castiel looked up at her in confusion then realised she was drunk. He moved forward and touched her forehead causing her to sigh in satisfaction,

"I want you sober while we do this." He stated while stroking her cheek affectionately, Sophia eyed him with an intrigued expression,

"Do what Cas?" she queried, Castiel moved forward with a smile on his face. For a while before hand he went back and forth between what he should do, but finally he was settled on what he was going to do, and he was happy about it.

"Break the rules." He whispered against her lips before kissing her with a smile on his face. Sophia gasped at the contact and pulled him closer,

"Thank God." She breathed out, Castiel cringed and shook his head,

"Please don't say my father's name." he uttered out awkwardly between kisses, Sophia chuckled happily, a sound that made his smile widen,

"Sorry." She apologised before running her hands under his trench coat and pushing it off his shoulders. Castiel felt odd without it, but the thought was banished when Sophia began to unbutton his shirt, he actually started to feel nervous but allowed her to do as she wished.

"Sophia…I haven't actually done anything like this before." He breathed out as she pushed him back onto the bed and crawled up him. She straddled his hips and grinned down at him,

"Really, I would never have guessed," She joked before running her hands down his newly exposed chest. He groaned at the new feeling and closed his eyes as she racked her nails through the small scattering of black hair over his chest and stomach. "Don't worry, just do what your body wants you to do." She informed him while grinding her hips down. Castiel's own hip responded before he flipped her over and pinned her down with his body,

"I can do that." He mumbled against her neck, she started fiddling with his belt buckle only to be pulled back in surprise when she couldn't feel it anymore. She blushed furiously when she noticed that Castiel had made both their clothes disappear,

"Your eager." She breathed out, Castiel's own response was to kiss her deeply. She gasped when she felt him enter her and he pulled back with worry and lust in his eyes,

"Please say I didn't harm you?" he asked, Sophia smiled and shook her head,

"Complete opposite."

Afterwards Sophia was curled into Castiel's chest humming happily to herself, her demon blood had settled and her body sung with glee. Castiel ran his fingers through her brown and blonde hair and gave her a rare genuine smile,

"I thank you for that experience." He mumbled while kissing her forehead, Sophia laughed out heartedly and shook her head,

"You don't say that…you say something, romantic, like…that was amazing, or your amazing or-"

"I love you." He finished, Sophia's breathe stopped and she pulled back to regard him with wide eyes,

"or that…that will do." She whispered out, Castiel smiled widely at her again before planting a kiss over the mark, that was over her heart. That's when she noticed he had one too and ran her finger's lightly over it,

"We're married Sophia…I have to have a love mark too if you have one," He informed her, before getting a quizzical look in his eyes, "Why do you highlight your hair...and dye it?" he questioned with genuine interest. Sophia had to giggle at the abrupt change in conversation,

"It makes a girl feel more confident Cas…When I was younger my hair used to be bright blonde, but it dulled so I dyed it brown, and put blonde highlights in it." She stated, Castiel's frown deepened as he began twirling a strand of her hair around his index finger,

"I think your beautiful natural, like this." As he spoke her hair began to turn to its natural colour, a kind of sandy blonde, Sophia sat up and stared at the mirror a few feet away from the bed. She looked at Castiel in the mirror who was looking back at her with a smirk,

"Cas…turn it back." She snapped at him, Castiel only chuckled and moved to sit up, when he was standing he was dressed again and so was Sophia.

"I will after you have considered it for a while…this is how God made you after all," He uttered, he went to stand in front of her and kissed her forehead, "I have important things to attend to, and so do you, my love." Before Sophia could respond she was back in Bobby's living room with Bobby and Dean shouting at each other. What she noticed first was her demon blood could no longer sense Sam's,

"Where's Sam?"


	6. Tell him to find his own Wife

**Haha _KMN91_ I can't say my mind hasn't gone astray when Cas is involved, ;) anyhow enjoy, reviews on improvement or just compliments are always welcomed...of course tehe :P Xx **

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean shouted while throwing his hand's up into the air, "and what's going on with your hair?" he questioned again, Sophia blushed and twirled a strand round,

"Castiel said he liked it this way-"

"That's where you've been then," Dean huffed out before turning to Bobby with a sad expression, "Bobby it was his choice, he left…no way in hell am I trying to get him back after that." Dean growled out, Sophia felt a sunken feeling in her stomach and moved forward,

"What are you on about? Where's Sammy?" she asked again, Dean and Bobby looked at her,

"He left, with Ruby to go and stop Lilith on his own." He snapped, Sophia shook her head and ran a shaky hand through her hair,

"But, but he's hopped up on Demon blood, how's he gonna-"

"Oh, he's still getting his fix…believe me." Dean growled again, Sophia turned to him with a glare,

"He is your brother Dean, why the hell did you leave him." she jabbed a finger into his chest and he pushed it away,

"I am tired of trying to help him when he won't accept it Sophia…it's like talking to a brick fricken wall now." He walked over to the fridge and was about to open it when the walls around them change. Sophia groaned and looked around to see they were in a lavish room, not too different from the ones she would imagine in a royal palace.

"Where the HELL are we?" Sophia yelled out, Dean turned around as he inspected the place before finding a huge plate of buggers and a massive bowl full of ice and beers. His eyebrows rose and he was about to grab one when a voice popped up behind both of them,

"Hello Dean…" they both jumped round to see Zachariah standing there with a please smug on his face, standing behind him was a glum looking Castiel, not meeting either Sophia or Dean's eyes. "And hello princess," Zachariah smiled at her and moved forward while waving his hand around, "I take it everything is as you like it." Dean pulled Sophia behind him as if to protect her and scowled at the angel,

"What do you want?" he asked in a low menacing voice, Zachariah stopped a few feet away from them and smiled cockily,

"I wanted to say thanks for working so hard, and to give you a front row seat." He stated, Sophia's brows knitted together and she frowned in confusion,

"What do you mean, front row seat to what?" she queried while pushing a reluctant Dean aside,

"The beginning of the apocalypse of course…and we couldn't have done it without your help." He looked pointedly at Dean who gritted his teeth together and shook his head,

"You're still not making any sense you angelic douchebag." Dean snapped, Zachariah chuckled at him before moving back to where he was originally standing,

"Oh well let me explain it to you…we wanted the seals to be broken. You really think that if we didn't want it to happen, it would have. I mean please Dena, have a little faith." He stated while clasping his hands in front of him, Sophia moved forward and only stopped in front of Zachariah,

"What, why would you want this?" she questioned with sad eyes, she shook her head in confusion as the angel began to speak again,

"For the ultimate goal, peace on earth…once your husband is dealt with then hell will no longer be a bother," Zachariah informed them, Sophia tensed her jaw and shook her head, "Oh wait, he is no longer you husband…more like ex-husband. Castiel is now…your other half." Zachariah chuckled at Sophia's look of shock and she growled at him, before she could speak Dean spoke first,

"Where's Sam, if we're so important where is he?" he asked, Zachariah's face turned serious now as he stared at Dean with a defiant look,

"Breaking the last seal." He simply informed them, Dean and Sophia both stepped back as if wounded before Dean snorted and glared,

"What do you mean, he's killing Lilith-"

"Lilith is the last seal Dean." Sophia whispered already catching on to the smug look on Zachariah's face, Dean turned to her with wide eyes that looked so helpless her heart sunk,

"Then why are we here…why do you need us?!" Dean shouted at Zachariah, who just smile widened,

"You're going to help us win Dean…" he drawled out, then turned to Sophia with a surprisingly hostile look, "And you're going to burn." With that he sent Sophia flying across the room and slamming into the wall, she groaned before feeling her demon blood soaring,

"Zachariah this wasn't a meant to happen!" Castiel shouted while standing in front of the archangel, "She was a meant to help us kill Lucifer what are you doing?" Castiel snarled, Zachariah titled his head and regarded Castiel for a moment,

"Poor, poor, gullible Castiel, always believe in what others have told him…" he uttered out, "No, she is going to burn, but only after Michael has used her, and given us one more weapon." Zachariah turned to her again and smiled, he lifted her up. Sophia's demon blood was starting to burn and she let out a scream,

"Zachariah let her go!" Castiel shouted, when he didn't Castiel spoke up again "How is Michael going to use her?" he growled out, Zachariah finally let Sophia drop, she was whimpering in pain and Dean crouched over her,

"To carry his child of course, but that can only happen once he's in his vessel," Zachariah stated, Castiel's eyes widened and he turned to look at Dean knowingly before shaking his head, "come now Castiel, let these two talk before the apocalypse begins." With that both the angels left, leaving Sophia on the floor breathing heavily,

"Sophia, are you alright?" Dean asked worriedly while cradling her head in his lap, Sophia nodded while moving to sit up in pain,

"Yeah, I think…just help me get up." She muttered, Dean helped her and grabbed her a chair from the extravagant table in the middle,

"Your husbands….both of em Lucifer and Cas are starting to be a pain in my ass." Dean growled, Sophia nodded and lifted a shaky hand to pinch the bridge of her nose,

"Yeah I know…hey sorry about…you know, leaving you in that motel-"

"With half my clothes on?" Dean questioned with a smirk on his face, he waved her off and shrugged "Don't worry about it, I'm actually kinda glad we didn't would have been awkward you know?" she nodded in agreement and he carried on, "Still a bit drunk though, oh and by how long you were with Cas I take it you were having crazy angel sex." He exclaimed, Sophia smiled deviously up at him and nodded,

"Oh yeah…and for a first timer, Dean, I have to tell you, he's knows his way around my body like it's the back of his bloody hand." She beamed out, shivering as she recalled their few hours spent together. Dean chuckled but cringed at the same time,

"Great just had an image of Castiel having sex, thanks." He uttered out, Sophia smiled up at Dean, despite him being a pain in her ass sometimes, he did always have a way of making things seem better. After a small while of waiting Castiel popped into the room with a determined look on his face, he grabbed Sophia's hand and made a gesture to Dean to indicate for him to be quiet. He pulled Ruby's knife out and cut his arm deeply before creating marks on the wall with his blood. Zachariah appeared and snarled,

"What are you doing Castiel-"

"Michael can find his own wife," Castiel growled out while slamming his and Sophia's hand down into the middle of the mark, Zachariah was banished from the room and Sophia was brought out of her stunned silence when Castiel wrapped his arms around her, "I won't let anyone harm you while I'm still alive Sophia…never." He breathed out into the top of her head, Sophia nodded and breathed him in to calm her nerves,

"Look I don't mean to break up this cuddle fest but I need to get to Sam." Dean stated, Sophia nodded and pulled out of Castiel's embrace,

"I don't know where he is," Castiel admitted with a frown, but his eyes soon lit up and he quirked the smallest of smiles, "But I know who does." Before they could ask who Castiel touched both their forehead's with his forefingers.

"Yeah I want them as soon as poss-Jesus, what the hell are you guys doing here, this wasn't a meant to happen," Chuck exclaimed, someone on the phone chattered something and he shook his head, "no this is…look lady I'll call you back." He hurriedly said while hanging up the phone,

"Things change…where's Sam?" Dean asked, while the building started shaking, Sophia let out another yelp as pain began to burn its way through her veins, Castiel grabbed her as she began to fall and pushed the hair out of her face,

"Saint Mary's. In Ilchester, Maryland." Chuck informed them while audibly swallowing round a lump in his throat, Sophia screamed again and Castiel's frown deepened,

"Dean you and Sophia need to go!" Castiel shouted over the ever increasing thundering sound, Sophia shook her head as Castiel passed her to Dean,

"What about you!" she protested while struggling in Dean's grasp, Castiel smiled warmly at her and kissed her softly, it made her heart beat rapidly, as this was a kiss of love, and a goodbye. She clung to his jacket and shook her head,

"I'll hold them off!" he yelled again while taking a step backwards,

"Castiel no!" She screamed, he was about to touch her forehead when she grabbed his hand "I love you." She whispered, Castiel nodded and stroked her face one last time,

"And I you." He breathed out, then finally they were gone. Sophia felt her whole body go numb as Dean set her down and began tugging her hand,

"Sophia come on, we can't think about that now…we have to get Sam!" he growled out while pulling her behind him, Sophia shook herself out of her dazed mind and let go of Dean's hand to sprint as fast as she could. They finally rounded a corner to see the door shutting "NO!" Dean and Sophia yelled in unison, as they approached the door and began to bang on it. After a while Dean grabbed one of the candelabra and began to slam it into the heavy wooden door. Sophia stopped however when she felt a horrible, yet wonderful tingling sensation fill her body, the demon blood was awakened now, and so was her powers.

"Dean, it's beginning." She mumbled, Dean turned to her and dropped the candelabra, before grabbing her shoulders,

"Sophia, your eyes have…gone, black." He breathed out, Sophia nodded with a small smile and then pushed him away gently,

"I am aware," she stated before sending a gust of power towards the door, sending them flying open, Ruby turned to her and smirked,

"The queen has awakened-" she started while Sophia moved forward with a glare,

"No, the bitch has awakened," She snarled before grabbing Ruby by the head, a beaming light tore through the demons body and she slumped to the floor lifeless. Sophia turned to Sam and her glare deepened, "Get out, now!" She shouted, both at Sam and Dean. They stayed however and shook their heads,

"You're coming with us." Dean growled out, Sophia just shook her head as the door's slammed shut and the gateway for Lucifer began to open behind them. She moved up to both of them and cupped both their cheeks,

"I don't believe I gave you a choice…and neither did the archangels." Before they could ask what she meant, the beam of lit shrouded the room and the Winchesters disappeared. Sophia however turned around with a glare and jumped into the light.

_"It's nice to see you finally came back to me…after having a tumble around with an angel."_Lucifer drawled, Sophia smirked as her demon blood pumped through her body,

"I will come willing Lucifer, if you leave Dean and Sam alone," She snarled out, "Other than that I will make your life a living Hell-"

_"I already live in Hell sweetie, it's not as bad as some people say…but then again I do rule it."_ Lucifer chuckled darkly at the end of what he was saying, and Sophia turned around in the light trying to search for him,

"Lucifer, I will not run, not scream, not beg, if you just leave Sam and Dean alone." She stated, Lucifer finally appeared in front of her as nothing but a big mass of dark black smoke,

"_But where's the fun when there's no kicking and screaming…no I think I will go after Sam and Dean, now stay poppet, I don't want you leaving anytime soon."_he drawled out as the smoke swirled round her body then finally disappeared along with the burning light living Sophia in the middle of a broken down church. She took one step forward before appearing in an lavish bedroom, she tried to move but looked down to see a circle around her feet. She drew her brows together in confusion, that would only work if she was a demon?

"Oh, I know that look…confusion isn't it?" Sophia looked up to see at least seven demons in the room with her, and predicated there would be more outside the bedroom door,

"Why is this ring holding me?" Sophia asked while trying to step forwards again, the demon in front of her chuckled,

"You're more demon than human now your grace…just like Lucifer wanted." The demon speaking to her was using a tall man as his vessel, he moved forward and bowed,

"What do you mean?" Sophia questioned, she had a hard time concentrating with the power from her blood causing through her veins, making her feel a constant euphoria. The demon in front of her smiled and began to stand up,

"Lucifer will explain it to you when he is back, for now your grace…I want you to get comfortable, and don't try to run away, this room has been secured to Lucifer's specifications." The demon moved his foot into the circle and broke it before walking off and leaving Sophia in the room on her own. She scowled at his back before moving towards the bed and siting down, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and gasped. Her hair was its normal colour but was extremely luscious and wavy, while her skin looked silky smooth, but what caught her attention most, was the jet black of her eyes. Her face fell with a sigh and she closed her eyes,

"Castiel…I told you I was a monster." She breathed out, as tears began to squeeze their way out from her shut eyes.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will put another one up tomorrow if possible :) xx**


	7. Human soul and Lucifer's blood

**Hey, this will be the only chapter I upload today, as I am really busy finding all my college work my college deleted...idiots :'( anyway enjoy :) xx **

Dean and Sam were on their way to Chuck's house, as that was the only place they could think of that could help them. When they arrived Dean knocked but nobody answered, after a while he sighed and just pushed the door open to reveal one badly beaten up house. Chairs were littered all over the place, the table was turned on its side, same with the sofas, and bits of smashed plates and cups were everywhere.

"Either someone had one hall of a party in here…or something very bad happened." Dean mumbled while he eyed the blood splatters on the wall, Sam gulped and eyed another blood splatter,

"I vote the latter." He uttered out, as they were rounding their way into the kitchen Dean heard a rustling, shortly followed by a loud 'OW!' from his brother, he turned around to see Chuck standing there looking terrified, and clenching a toilet plunger in his hands.

"Oh thank God it's you two…I tell ya I've had, an unbelievable stressful day." Chuck complained, Dean expelled a gust of air to relieve his tension before rubbing his forehead tiredly,

"Chuck…where's Cas?" he asked, while looked around as if to find the angel standing around somewhere, he only turned back when he heard Chuck made an odd sound in the back of his throat,

"He…he blew up." Chuck stuttered out, Dean's eyebrows rose on his head and he scoffed,

"Cas just blew up…our Cas, kinda stoic guy, black hair, handsome." Dean described, Sam gave him a sideways glance at 'handsome' and Dean just shrugged,

"Yeah, yeah…just blew up when the archangels came. I'm so sorry, and tell Sophia I am…I knew they were close." Chuck mumbled, Sam drew his brows together in confusion and looked to Dean,

"Close?" he asked, Dean just glared at him and sighed,

"Yeah, they were married genius." He remarked with a slight edge to his words, Sam glared at him and huffed,

"I just thought that was for show Dean." He said while turning back to Chuck and pointing at something in his hair. As he pulled it out both the brothers realised what it was and looked away in disgust and sadness,

"Oh…oh God, is that…a molar?" Chuck asked himself before throwing the unwanted tooth aside, "This has to have been the worst day of my life." Chuck breathed out. Dean gritted his teeth before looking up to the roof and closing his eyes,

"Cas you stupid Son of a bitch." He growled out, Sam didn't say only thing just frowned while looking around the place,

"Thought I would find you here." A voice called out from within the kitchen, they all turned round and Dean cursed loudly,

"Oh goody the angels have come." Dean spat at them, Zachariah smirked and cocked his head to the side,

"It's time to get serious Dean, you have to come with us now." Zachariah ordered, Dean shook his head and laughed lifelessly,

"You really think I'll come along with you douchebags." He snarled out, Zachariah glowered at Dean and stepped over a broken piece of furniture,

"Listen boy! I have had enough of you…you unfortunately are Michael's vessel, and we need your-"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm who's vessel?" Dean quested incredulously, Zachariah gave him a slimy smile before letting himself relax a little,

"Michael, that is why you're important Dean, that is why your needed. Once you say yes, Michael can come down and have the fight we need him to." He informed them, Dean was taken aback a minute before he hummed thoughtfully to himself,

"So, I would have to say yes?" he queried, Zachariah looked down at his cuff links before reluctantly nodding and looking back up at Dean,

"Yes, you would." He grounded out with obvious distaste, Dean forced a smile and shook his head,

"Well then my answer is…umm…No." he mumbled while clasping his hands in front of him, Zachariah's eyes began to burn with rage as he stepped forward,

"If you don't the world will burn-"

"Hold that thought…" Dean ordered while holding up a bleeding palm, Zachariah frowned in confusion and pulled his head back. "This is a little insurance from our friend Cas if you tool's showed up." Dean snarled while pulling out the kitchen door and slamming his palm down on the angel symbol. Zachariah moved to grab him but was pulled away from the house.

"I really hate those guys." Sam seethed out through clenched teeth, while Dean nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree more."

…

Sophia was staring at herself in the mirror again, as she couldn't leave, she refused anything the demons offered her as passive resistance took hold. She rubbed the spot where Castiel left his mark and smiled fondly before tear's blurred her vision,

"I'm still yours Cas." She whispered while letting her shirt ping back upwards, she growled at new self, and smashed the mirror with a closed fist. A demon ran in and took in the scene before sighing and shaking it's head,

"Your grace, you really-" Sophia silenced the demon by using her new found power to slam it against the wall, it started to scream and Sophia smiled viciously at it,

"Don't ever call me 'your grace' again, are we clear?" she asked in a dangerously dark voice, the demon shook its head so she clenched the power she was using around the demon causing it to scream again. This one was using a female vessel, one that oddly reminded her of one of her friends back in England, she shook the thought away and carried on torturing the demon, "Don't call me that!" she shouted before flinging the demon across the room and through the window, she didn't bother following it to see what happened, she already knew several demons would be arriving to see if she had escaped. Sure enough, a few seconds later about twelve or more demons had swarmed her bedroom. What surprised her though was one walked right up to her, it had light honey blonde hair, and light grey eyes, she stared at it with narrowed eyes and refused to look away,

"I see my wife is starting to get feisty." He drawled out in a silk smooth voice, Sophia jerked away as her jet black eyes widened,

"Lucifer." She snarled and barred her teeth, she quickly walked away from him. Sophia felt a slight fluttering against her skin and looked down to see she was wearing a very light black dress. It had a large slit going all the way up to the top of her thigh, and a corset like bodice which was pulled tightly at the back by white ribbons. Sophia growled in anger at her look and turned to shout at him, only to find him looking right in front of her,

"I think you look much better like this…" he drawled out, while pulling her to him by her waist, he made a humming noise as he ran his hand over her hip and closed his eyes, "a lot better." He murmured. Sophia tried to pull back but Lucifer held firm,

"I take it Lucifer is talking through you then." She snapped, Lucifer's eyes opened and he smiled brightly at her,

"Oh no, this is the real deal my sweet. I am actually in a…temporary vessel, should we take it for a test run." He beamed out while wrapping his arms under her rear and lifting her up. Sophia had to put her hands on his shoulder's to balance herself,

"Get. Off. Me." She spat out while trying to use her powers against him, it didn't work however only caused him to laugh while he chucked her onto the bed,

"Please, your powers won't work against me because there my powers." He uttered while kissing his way up one bare foot,

"What do you mean?" she asked while wiggling away from him, she felt her skin crawl every time he touched her and wanted to try and keep it to a minimum,

"Well when you were a little child, I gave you my blood…and you loved it, drank it all up…a fiery little thing even back then." He answered while shifting back up the bed on his knees, Sophia made to move but he grabbed her hand and held her onto the bed,

"Guess it makes sense, you wouldn't love anything that wasn't yourself." She snarled while digging her nails into his shoulders as he moved to hover over her, panic began to set in, but she needed to get information out of him while he was distracted.

"I suppose your right." He chuckled into the crook of her neck, Sophia wiggled underneath him, only causing him to laugh more,

"Why is this your temporary vessel, where's your permanent one?" she asked again while finally managing to roll out from underneath him and darting the other end of the room. Lucifer sighed while falling onto the plush bed and turning to lie on his back and stare at her,

"Your dear friend Sammy…he is." Lucifer simply stated, Sophia's eyes widened and she felt her heart fall into her stomach,

"No, but…no." she muttered uselessly while looking around as if for an answer, Lucifer got up with a feigned huff of sadness,

"Yes my sweet, it's true. But look on the Brightside…" Lucifer stopped in front of her and smiled, "You'll be just begging to sleep with him, and don't worry…he'll enjoy it quite a lot too." He grabbed her round the waist again and breathed out heavily against her neck,

"Please let me go." She whimpered, her head swimming with too many thoughts about Sam, Dean, and Castiel to even attempt to sound strong. Lucifer laughed at her and shook his head,

"I'm going to make a deal, I don't want to make love with you-"

"Rape me." She corrected while looking past his shoulder, Lucifer snorted and rolled his eyes,

"Crude way of putting it…but anyway, I don't want to make love to you if your all 'no get off me' so…how about this, you have sex with me willingly," he drawled out while running a finger down her neck, "and I'll not kill her." He brought his gaze back to Sophia's and smiled widely , Sophia was about to ask who when a demon came in dragging in a young girl by the hair,

"No! Please I want to go home!" the young girl screamed while tears washed down her face like a fountain. Sophia's breath caught and she shook her head while moving to get her, only to be pulled back against Lucifer's chest,

"Lucifer let her go." She ordered, Lucifer just laughed, his chest shaking against her back,

"No, I think she'll stay…and if you don't do what I asked, they you can torture her, she can be your first…customer." He announced, Sophia felt bile rise in the back of her throat as she looked on at the girl. She was crying and whimpering for her parents and looked at Sophia with wide terrified eyes, Sophia sighed and slowly nodded,

"F-Fine, just let her go." She stuttered out, barely above a whisper. Lucifer smiled against her neck before letting what she thought was real disappear, to him it was hilarious watching her fall for a false image that he put in her mind, he couldn't care less at the moment however, he got what he wanted. He turned her around and smiled,

"There's only one more thing…" he uttered out before a knife appeared in his hand, "I need to cut this off," Before she could think she was grabbed by the arms by two other demons while Lucifer began to cut a neat circle around Castiel's love mark. She sobbed and shook her head, at the only part of Castiel left to her being removed, before Lucifer used his powers to forcefully fling her onto the bed. She tried to sit up but he was already straddling her waist, "Now dear, try to enjoy this, and not be all…emotional, otherwise, that little girl will die." He uttered out while moving in and kissing her deeply.

When Sophia next woke she had a smile on her face, she rolled over in Lucifer's arms and smiled at him, while running her hand down his chest,

"Oh God, that was…amazing." She drawled while moving forward and kissing his collar bone, Lucifer smiled down at her, and ran his fingers over his love mark. He smirked knowing how angry Castiel would be with him, more importantly how angry the ordinary Sophia would be at him. However right now, he liked this Sophia, the one who stared at him with admiration, and he knew the mark had done it job, made her different,

"I know, now I have business to attend to." He stated while standing up and flicking his arms out, so he was dressed in his vessels clothing, he turned back and smirked when Sophia moaned and rolled onto her back, causing the silk sheets to fall away from her body,

"Oh, but I'll be all on my lonesome…whatever shall I do?" she asked with a small pout on her lips, Lucifer pulled her up roughly by her hand and smiled before kissing her and biting her bottom lip hard enough to drew blood, his blood.

"I taste nice." He mumbled while licking his lips, Sophia smirked and slapped his cheek rather hard causing him to wiggle his jaw to rid away the tingling sensation. How Sophia changed when she let his blood take over,

"Mmm, I'm going to be bored you know." She stated while walking round the room and picking up her dress, she slipped it on and turned to him with her hands on her hips. Lucifer smirked at her and sighed,

"I will bring you someone to have fun with, have a brush up on torturing…it can be rather hard for some people." He stated while walking over to her again and wrapping one arm around her waist,

"I've never tortured anyone." She informed him will idly running her fingers across the love mark he gave both of them, she traced it before looking back up at him while he spoke,

"Well then…this will be a fun experience for you. Now I have to go…see you soon." he kissed her briefly before disappearing leaving Sophia staring at nothing but air. She growled before calling for one of the demons to come in,

"Your grace?" it queried while eyeing her oddly, she cocked her head and huffed,

"Bring me something entertaining, Lucifer wants me to learn how to torture." She mumbled, the demon smiled brightly at her before leaving. When she turned she was surprised to see a table with straps on it, to the side was another smaller table with instruments on it. As she ran her finger down a knife, she felt herself go dizzy, _'Don't do this'_ her mind screamed to her, she shook it away before turning back to the instruments, _'No you're not being you'_she growled at the annoying voice and clutched her head which was beating painfully, "Go away!" she yelled to herself, she walked towards the new mirror and began to distract herself by brushing her hair. She jumped back when the eyes in her reflection changed into her usual green ones, _'Don't do this'_her reflection pleaded, she barred her teeth at it and gripped the hair brush so tight her knuckles turn a snowy white. "What are you?" she snarled, the reflection touched her chest and smiled warmly at her _'Your soul'_she stated, Sophia turned from the reflection to see some random stranger being brought in. The man about age twenty or more was strapped to the table by her two demons who stayed with her and watched as the man struggled in his restraints. Sophia stalked over and eyed him appreciatively, she ran her hand from his leg all the way up to his shoulder before leaning in with a dark smile, "We're going to have fun," she drawled while grabbing the knife, just as she was about to cut she felt a huge searing pain in her heart , as all her breath left her and she stumble. _'No!'_Her soul screamed while Sophia passed out.

**Oh dear :/ Sophia's soul's not getting on very well with Sophia at the moment... xx**


	8. Crazy time

**Upset at the moment about all my College work being deleted, going to have a massive shout at the College tomorrow about it :( Hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews and critisisim on how to improve always welcome :) Xx**

"Awe crap man, I think the demons have it." Dean groaned out while lowering his shotgun, Sam cursed and kicked the shoe of one of the bodies on the floor to check if there was any chance he was alive, he wasn't. After having one hell of a confusing conversation with a big fan of Sam, then finally finding out what she meant by '_On a hill made of forty-two dogs'_they had to go to the hospital with Bobby who had nearly died. Dean was about to turn around to go when an annoyingly familiar voice drifted to his ears,

"I see the demons fell for our little trick with Michael's sword." Zachariah mumbled while tapping one of the bodies and making a face in distaste, Dean turned around with an exasperated face and forced a smile that came out more of a grimace,

"I've missed you so much it actually hurt not to hear your nasal voice making my ears bleed." Dean drawled out with his tone dripping with sarcasm, Zachariah raised a disapproving eyebrow like a father would and shook his head,

"Jokes, they are starting to get annoying Dean…just say yes," he waved his hands up and tightened his lips into a small smile, "And all of this will be over." he stopped a few feet away from Dean and Sam and gave him a serious look,

"Go shove that offer up your angelic ass Zach." Dean snarled, Zachariah sighed before giving Dean a glare,

"Let's see if that changes when I…" he stopped and pointed to Sam's leg "Bang." Zachariah murmured like he was setting off a gun. Sam yelled in pain as a crack echoed through the room, and he fell to the floor clutching his leg,

"You son of a bitch!" Dean snarled while being torn on whether to go to his brother or stand his ground, he went for the latter and stood his ground with a defiant look in his eyes,

"Keep mouthing off and I will break more than his legs!" Zachariah's voice turned into a snarl, "Now I am done playing around, the apocalypse has started and we don't have are General, That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take his vessel and lead the final charge against the Adversary." He stated in a matter-of-fact way while moving forward, only stopping nose to nose to Dean, "do you understand me?"

"How many human's will die?" Dean asked through gritted teeth, "a million? Five? Or more?" Zachariah just cocked his head and hummed,

"Probably more…" then he turned his face serious again "But all of them will burn if Lucifer isn't kept in check,"

"There's got to be another way." Dean breathed out, Zachariah finally moved away from him with a loud and exasperated groan,

"There is no other way!" he shouted loudly, Dean physically winced inside from him but kept up a cool front,

"Then find another way, because my answer is no!" Dean yelled back, Zachariah moved forward with rage swirling in his eyes,

"Final answer?" he questioned, Dean moved forward as his eyes glared defiantly at Zachariah,

"Eat me." Dean then gave him a cocky smile and moved away from the angel, Zachariah sighed and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and forefinger,

"Okay…your friend Bobby, we know he's gravely injured-say yes, he'll walk again, say no, and he won't." Zachariah clapped his hand together at the offer, while Dean's eyes flashed for a moment with sadness,

"No." he breathed out,

"Then how about we heal you from…" Zachariah scanned Dean's body for a moment before meeting his eyes, "Stage four stomach cancer." He pointed and Dean barrelled over in pain clutching his stomach. After a while of him groaning and catching his breath back, Dean met Zachariah's gaze,

"No." he replied through tight lips,

"Fine…" Zachariah's eyes travelled to Sam and he gave him a flash of a smile, "let's see how Sam deal's without lungs." At that Sam began coughing loudly and wheezing for the air he couldn't get in, fear was evident on his face while he clawed at his chest for air,

"Just kill us!" Dean screamed while clutching his stomach which felt like someone had put broken glass in it, he cast a glance to Sam to see him slowly giving up his effort to breath.

"Kill you?" Zachariah mumbled, "Uh…no, I'm afraid I'm just getting started." Just as he said that a flash of light appeared in the room, and Dean looked up to see Castiel standing there with a grim look on his face. He quickly finished the first angel and threw him to the floor at Zachariah's feet, then he turned to the second and stabbed him in the base of his head, then finally turning to Zachariah with a glare,

"How are you?-" Zachariah began but Castiel interrupted him,

"Alive?" he rasped out, "I think we both know the answer, don't we?" he mumbled, Zachariah shook his head,

"No, that's not possible." Zachariah uttered while staring at Castiel with a disbelieving look,

"It scares you," Castiel stated with an even tone, as if it was a fact , "Well, it should. Now put these boys back together and go Zachariah…I will not ask twice." His voice began to have an edge in it as he finished, and Zachariah vanished within a few seconds of Castiel asking him. Sam's eyes flew open straight away and he took a deep breath, while Dean straightened himself from his hunched over position,

"You have no idea how good It is to see you, how are you alive?" Sam asked while pulling himself to stand,

"I don't know," he simply said in a monotone voice before putting on a serious face, "Lucifer is circling his vessel, and when he has occupied it those hex bags will not be enough to protect you." He mumbled, Dean sighed and smiled at him,

"You're just a big ball of optimism aren't ya." He jested while clapping a confused Castiel on the shoulder,

"No, I am an angel of the lord." He uttered out, Dean had to chuckle at that while Sam shook his head in amusement,

"Yeah ya are." Dean smiled brightly at his friend, and turned to grab the shotgun he dropped on the floor, when he turned Castiel closed his eyes and put both his hands on the brother's chests. They jumped back in pain and gave him a wounded look like a three year old child would,

"An Enochian sigil," he informed them before he could ask what he did, "It will hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer." He took a step back from them as Dean pulled his top away from his chest and looked down,

"Did you like brand it on us or something?" he queried, but found no mark,

"No, I branded it onto your ribs." He stated flatly, they looked at him with wide eyes for a moment in shock before Sam broke it,

"Cas…did you uh, really die?" he asked with a sad gaze to his eyes, another silence fell on them before Castiel nodded,

"Yes," He muttered with an oddly upset look on his face, he looked around for a moment before a deep frown appeared on his face and he looked at Dean "Where's Sophia?" he questioned, Sam and Dean looked at each other worriedly before Dean cleared his throat,

"She jumped into Lucifer's cage." He informed Castiel, his voice hardly over a whisper. Castiel shook his head in disbelief while his brows knitted together in worry and fear, he closed his eyes before snapping them open,

"I can't…I can't feel her, My symbol I gave her should let me find her….where is she?" he asked with wide eyes, Dean just clenched his jaw and shook his head,

"She's gone Cas." He uttered out, Castiel glared at them both and shook his head,

"No, Lucifer has her."

…...

"How has she been?" Lucifer asked with a snarl, he had gone out on search for his true vessel, but had no luck in finding him. The Demon he was talking to shook his head as they stopped outside the door,

"Odd." He simply stated, Lucifer's brows knitted together,

"How so?" he queried, worried his wife of hell was starting to have morals again,

"She…she argued with herself for a long while, passed out…then asked for 'lots of puppies' when she woke up." the demon mumbled for Lucifer, Lucifer felt confusion run threw him before shaking his head and entering Sophia's chambers. He stopped in his tracks in shock, and that didn't usually happen to him. Sophia was sitting on the floor with her legs curled underneath her, her black dress was drenched in blood, while blood splatters went up her face and neck. There were many puppies around her of all different breeds not moving, and blood stained their coats, Lucifer narrowed down with a bemused smirk that she killed them. He closed the door behind him causing Sophia to look up, she smiled at him before going on to her hands and knees and crawling under the bed. Lucifer cocked his head and watched her with intrigued,

"Is this how she has been acting?" he questioned the demon who came in with him, the demon only nodded in response and Lucifer huffed to himself, "So she has gone crazy then." He breathed out before groaning and shaking his head. Sophia came back out with a puppy that was visibly shaking and stroked it's head.

"Hush little one…your special just like your mummy, you hid," she uttered soothingly to the little golden retriever puppy, it began to growl at her, but it came out more of a squeak, causing Sophia to laugh, "Oh…and your feisty, yes. You're going to live." She stated while standing and cradling the terrified puppy in her arms,

"I've seen you've had an…eventful day." Lucifer remarked while raising one eyebrow at the gory scene, Sophia stopped in front of him and nodded emphatically,

"Oh yes, I wanted to kill the man…but she said I couldn't." she informed him, Lucifer's eyes darted back to her jet black ones and he glared,

"Who said you couldn't?" he snapped, Sophia looked down at the puppy in her arms before rubbing her nose against its.

"My soul…she says it's wrong…isn't that right you little bear." She trailed off and began talking to the puppy. Lucifer turned to the demon who began to quake at the rage he saw in Lucifer's eyes,

"Go get me-"

"We have another lean on where Sam Winchester is!" another one of his demons shouted from the doorway, Lucifer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning back to Sophia,

"I will come back later and deal with this soul lark…" he mumbled in distaste, he scowled at her when she continued to play with the unwilling puppy, "Sophia, dear…" he snarled, she carried on as she was however so he quickly appeared in front of her and grabbed the puppy before throwing it to the demon who caught it nimbly, "You will listen when I speak to you _my sweet._" He snapped while grabbing her roughly by the chin, she smiled deliriously at him, her black eye looking through him and not at him,

"Oh I love it when your all…bossy and dominating." She hissed out while running a hand down his chest, Lucifer shivered at her and smirked, before pulling her forward and smashing their mouths together. There was no love in this kiss, just pure lust and need for release, he pulled away and smiled as she closed her eyes and licked her lips humming,

"We will finish this when I'm back…you'll enjoy me a lot more in my new vessel I assure you." He whispered before pulling away and disappearing. Sophia clutched her head as her soul began to speak again,

_'No, not Sam…I have to stop him'_it snapped at her, she shook her head and dug her nails into her scalp till it bled, "NO! No!...we're happy!" She screamed, an image of her normal self, appeared in front of her eyes, it shook it's head sadly before looking to her right, _'He made us happy…'_ Just as she whispered that Castiel popped up in her mind with a small smile playing on his lips, _'And he would not want you to do this…he would want you to protect Sam and Dean.'_Sophia began to cry as she saw him fade away, "But he…Lucifer will find me." She breathed out, _'Then run…now!"_it shouted, and before Sophia could think about where she was going, she grabbed the scared puppy from under the bed and ran towards the window. As she dived out of it she brought the puppy to her chest and landed with a thump onto her back, before the demons could get to her however, she squeezed her eyes shut and thought of one place she felt safe. Then she disappeared, and arrived in a familiar living room, drenched in blood, and jet black eyes, cradling a shivering puppy to her.


	9. Jess

**Hey I hope your enjoying this story so far, I thank you so much for reading :) Xx **

Sophia looked around with a concerned and confused expression, she stroked the whimpering puppy and sighed,

"I can't feel them…Jess…" she uttered out with a frown, she lifted her puppy up to check if it was a girl before nodding happily, "Well…let's go to see are number one favourite prophet." She stated with a smile, feeling proud of herself as her soul was beaming at her from within. She thought about chuck for a moment and giggled before arriving in his kitchen. He was sweeping up something before dropping the broom and yelling,

"Jesus Christ!" he shouted before jumping to the wall, "I knew this was going to happen, still doesn't make it any less unnerving." He exclaimed, Sophia smiled and nodded at him while itching Jess's head,

"Hey Chuck…can you tell me where Sammy and Dean are?" she asked, her black eye looking oddly adorable in her mentally unstable state. She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down with great interest before listening to him intently,

"Are yeah…if you'll leave." He mumbled, Sophia jerked her head in a yes and listened while he told her Bobby was in hospital. She pulled back and covered her mouth which formed a perfect 'o' shape,

"Oh dear…I better be off then, see you soon Chuck," She beamed before disappearing. Chuck let out a long breath from his lungs before carrying on trying to tidy his home, while Sophia appeared in the busy hospital. She received terrified looks and cocked her head in confusion at the running people, she simply shrugged and went to a woman at the reception desk, her head bowed down reading a book. "excuse me…can you tell me where a man named Bobby Singer is?" she asked politely, the woman didn't look up just sighed before muttering, where. Sophia thanked her before heading in that direction, she started to get annoyed at all the looks she was receiving and considered shouting at them when she heard a gasp,

"Sophia?" a very familiar voice whispered, she turned with a smile to Dean who was carrying two x-ray scans. He quickly made his way towards her before stopping, "Your eyes are still black, and why are you covered in blood…and what's with the puppy?" he asked her all at once. Sophia let a huge smile crawl across her lips before she lifted Jess up into Dean's face, who pulled away from it,

"This is Jess…I saved her." She announced with a pleased tone in her voice, Dean eyed her with an incredulous look before nodding and placing a hand on the small of her back and pushing her along.

"Yeah I'm sure you did…now come with me." He mumbled while his eyes darted at the people giving her odd looks. Sophia looked down at the puppy as if she had been scolded but did as Dean ordered, when they arrived she heard Bobby shouting before Dean opened it and she entered. She immediately skipped over to Bobby ignoring the two other people in the room,

"Bobby! I heard you were stabbed…this is Jess," She hugged him briefly before turning her attention back to the puppy, "I wanted to call her Cas…but one she wasn't a girl, and two…Cas wouldn't be proud of how I saved her." She whispered sadly,

"Sophia…" a velvety voice rasped, her eyes darted upwards and she almost dropped the puppy, her soul soaring happily while her blood boiled,

"Cas!" she shouted before practically chucking the puppy at Dean and throwing her arms around her favourite angel, "You died…well obviously not-" she whispered hurriedly before interrupting herself by pressing her lips to his. He pushed her away and frowned,

"Sophia…calm down…please." He said calmly while curling his hand around her cheek, Sophia nodded while a tear fell from her eyes,

"Lucifer never pushed me a way…oh apart from when he thought he had a lead on Sammy." She complained, Castiel's eyes mapped her features while he wondered what was going on inside her brain,

"Why does Lucifer care about me?" Sam asked, Sophia then turned abruptly from Castiel and teleported in front of Sam. She curled up into his chest and smirked,

"Lucifer was right…I would have enjoyed you." She then giggled darkly before running her nails down his chest. Sam gulped before looking at Castiel for help,

"Umm…Cas?" Sam attempted to push Sophia away but she was stronger with Lucifer's blood in her so began to kiss up his neck. Castiel glowered at that before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back,

"Sophia…calm…tell me what's the matter with you?" Castiel asked with worry laced all the way through his voice, Sophia stuck her bottom lip out and stroked his face,

"Luci said I had his blood…made me more powerful, but he never got rid of my soul. My souls very proud of me at the moment, she told me to run…and because of her I only killed puppies instead of torturing that guy." She stated, speaking of the puppies reminded her of Jess so she turned round to grab her. Dean held her closer and shook his head,

"Na ah, not after you just told me your some sort of puppy serial killer." He snapped, Sophia growled at him and went to hit him when Castiel pressed a finger to her head and she feinted. He caught her and scooped her up in his arms, before placing her into a chair near bobby,

"Cas what you going to do with her?" Sam asked, Castiel ignored him however and concentrated only on Sophia, he began to run his arms down her arms and chest when he flinched away in pain,

"There it is…" He snarled before pulling down the sleeve of her dress and finding Lucifer's love mark on her shoulder, he touched it again and it sizzled when his skin made contact. He let a breath be expelled from his lungs in exasperation before leaning his forehead against hers, "Sam, hold her down." He commanded in a stoic tone, Sam looked confused for a moment but did as he was asked. A knife appeared in Castiel's hand and he brought it to Sophia's skin,

"Whoa, whoa…what are you doing?" Sam asked while eyeing the knife wearily, Castiel met his gaze briefly before looking back at the mark,

"This is Lucifer's love mark, last time it went away when I married her…this time however, he has…done something to it. I can only get it off by cutting it." He stated before proceeding in slicing the offending symbol of Sophia's skin. At the loss of it she began to whimper and Castiel felt his blood rage with anger at Lucifer. He cut deep enough to expose bone, not wanting to take a risk when Lucifer was involved, then he branded her with an Enochian sigil, before finally healing her.

"Are we done?" Bobby snapped, not liking to see such a thing done to Sophia. Castiel looked up at him with brows drawn,

"I'm afraid not…I need to remove her blood." He simply stated before grabbing her hand,

"Remove her blood, what?" Dean asked, but too late as Castiel and Sophia had already gone.

He laid her on the soft bed in the hotel he first made love to her in, he was aware people wouldn't be bothering them anytime soon, as he changed the books to say the room was already in use. He cringed physically at what he was about to do, and his stomach churned unusually, he kissed her forehead before letting an angelic knife appear in his hand. He hesitated before thinking this was best to get done with quickly, he quickly sliced her wrists and stuffed cloth in the wound to keep them from healing. Then he sliced deeply across her neck, another foreign feeling came at the sight of her in such a feeble state, and he had to force back the unwanted wetness in his eyes. He left the knife in her throat and turned away while she bled out and bile rose in his throat, after a few minutes all of Lucifer's blood was on the bed sheets. He turned back to her and opened her eyes to see they were their normal beautiful green, he sliced his wrist and pulled the knife out of her throat before holding his wound to it. He willed his blood to fill her empty veins, and watched as colour slowly began to rise in her cheeks, he smiled, genuinely happy as he pulled the cloth out of the wounds on her wrists, and watched as the wound on her throat sealed up. He glared down at her clothing and shrugged his trench coat off before wrapping it around her body, and pulling her up the bed with him. Castiel laid her head against his shoulder and sighed against her hair. She had changed him so much, and she didn't even know, never in his long life did he ever think he would be curled up around a woman he loved. He shook remembering the moment Dean told him she jumped into Lucifer's cage, and banished the memory away. He began to stroke her cheek and watched her as the minutes turned into hours. Eventually her eyes began to flutter open and she stared quizzically up at him for a moment before making a startled sound in the back of her throat,

"Castiel…" she whispered as tear's began to fall from her eyes, he quickly wiped them away and kissed her softly,

"Yes…yes it's me," He confirmed while leaning his forehead onto hers, he was surprised when he felt water fall from his eyes and pulled back confused "Why is there water coming out of my eyes?" he asked, Sophia chuckled and his body sung in response,

"Your crying…it's a natural reaction if you have feelings." She mumbled, Castiel nodded in response and kissed her again,

"Don't ever leave again." He growled out, Sophia smiled against his lips and nodded,

"Only if you never leave me again." She uttered out, Castiel smirked and simply nodded back,

"I need to mark you again…if you will allow me-"

"Shut up Cas you should know not to ask me," she snapped before cupping his face and meeting his eyes with wide watery ones, "I promise I will always be yours…forever Castiel." She murmured, the corner of his lip twitched as his thumb rubbed her cheek bone,

"and I promise I will always be yours…I love you." He whispered before sealing it with a heartfelt kiss. Salt from their tear's mingled with their kiss and Sophia made a desperate sound in the back of her throat as she frowned,

"I'm so glad you're back." She sobbed out, Castiel kissed her deeper and began to push her on her back when the phone in his trench coat pocket made a ringing sound. He pulled away from her bemused and stared at his coat which was still draped around her shoulders,

"What is that noise?" he asked flatly, Sophia chuckled and pulled it out before checking the number and answering it,

"Hello," She said, then her face lit up brightly as Dean replied, "Yes I'm fine…I'll come now." She replied before hanging up and sliding the phone back into Castiel's trench coat,

"I will take you there-" Castiel began but Sophia grabbed his hand, looking fairly sheepish,

"Can I…I mean I want to see if I still can." She mumbled while looking down at their hands, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face,

"Why would you want to see that. Your mostly angel of course you can." He said bluntly as if it was a known thing. Sophia's head snapped up and her mouth fell open,

"I'm an angel?" she asked, Castiel looked at her and quirked an eyebrow,

"Mostly…yes, why is this so surprising?" he questioned, with clear interest. Sophia just shook her head at his still lack of understanding humans and grabbed his hand before thinking of the hospital and Bobby, Sam, and Dean. They arrived in a flash and Sophia allowed herself a small feeling of smugness to come over her, she heard a whimpering of a dog and turned to see Dean cradling a puppy against his chest. Her mind flashed back to what she did and she made a strangled sound before covering her mouth. Jess the puppy struggled till Dean put her down, it quickly, yet clumsily stumbled to Sophia's feet and pawed at them,

"I believe the puppy was aware you were not yourself." Castiel drawled out while staring down at the small dog. Sophia gave it a sad smile before picking it up and hugging it to her chest,

"Right can one of you tell me why Sophia is normal again, and what she meant by Lucifer following a lead on Sam?" Dean questioned with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, Sophia turned to him with a sigh but nodded,

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel."

**Just want to say a huge massive sorry for changing the name, but it wasn't working for me, and when it doesn't work for me...i get upset. Please forgive me and carry on reading because exciting shit will go down I promise you :) Xx **


	10. I shall thank him

**Hey, sorry this is such a short chapter...my day has been of the rocker busy, so this is all I could write. When I next get time I will write more...and I hope your enjoying it so far, yet again...I am so sorry about name changing will NEVER happen again, that I promise. Reviews are always welcomed, both constructive criticism or compliments :) thank you for reading Xx **

Sophia let out a gust of air as she tossed her bag onto the motel bed, Dean followed and copied her actions before checking his hand gun. Sophia felt like a part was missing from her when Sam and Dean separated, she thought it was a terrible idea but whenever she spoke to Dean about it he just got on edge and snapped at her. She cast a quick glance to him and sighed heavily, catching Dean's attention,

"What?" he asked before quickly flicking his gaze back to his bag. He grabbed some salt and spread it in front of the motel room door and window. Sophia turned and crossed her arms over her chest,

"Sam…I think you should call him." she stated, Dean didn't turn to her just shook his head with a quick,

"No," She glared at him and began to load her own hand gun. Dean's phone began to ring and he checked the number before glancing at it, "What Cas?" Sophia's heart flipped at his name, she hadn't seen him for over a week, ever since they trapped Raphael and severely pissed him off. She smirked as she recalled how she tingled when Castiel snarled "But today, you're my little bitch." At Raphael, the shivers began up her spine again and she chuckled silently to herself. Sophia was brought out of her thoughts when Dean's voice drifted to her ears, "Kansas City. Century Hotel, room 113." She walked over to the curtains and opened to stare down at the preacher on the street below. She cocked an eyebrow in intrigue before quickly losing interest and turning back to Dean, " No, no, come on, man. I just drove like sixteen hours straight, okay…I'm human. And there's stuff I got to do." Dean mumbled down the phone, when Castiel replied he pulled back and raised his eyebrows at Sophia, "Like eat, for example. Right now I need sleep, only like four hours, okay?" he uttered out, Sophia covered her amused smile with her hand to avoid annoying Dean, but carried on listening, "Good now by-"

"No wait, I want to see him." Sophia stated quickly, Dean rolled his eyes and groaned before telling Castiel to come and pick her up. A few seconds later he was in their hotel room, he greeted Dean with a small nod before grabbing Sophia's hand and vanishing from the room. Dean huffed before falling on the bed and rubbing his face tiredly,

"I'm starting to hate couples." He breathed out before quickly falling to sleep.

Castiel steadied Sophia as she stumbled after their reappearances; she looked around and noticed they were on the side of the road. She quickly frowned in confusion and turned to Castiel,

"Uh…why are we here?" she questioned while waving her hand behind her, Castiel briefly took in their surroundings and sighed,

"I am sorry, I didn't think of where to go…and I was aware Dean needed his rest so I didn't wish to disturb him longer than necessary." He informed her with the raspy voice she loved, she smiled brightly up at him before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his coat around her body,

"I forgive you, but I have something else in mind…" she uttered out, trying to drop her voice to a low tone to sound more seductive. Castiel didn't catch on so she pouted before moving to his ear, "Sex Cas…I'm talking about sex." She bluntly mumbled, Castiel pulled back and allowed a ghost of a smile on his lips before nodding,

"I would very much like that." He whispered, Sophia chuckled at him and shook her head,

"I bet you would, now take us somewhere…romantic." She ordered, Castiel closed his eyes for a moment before touching her forehead with his index finger. Sophia closed her own eyes and waited for them to transport to their destination before opening them and gasping.

"I thought the Hilton in London would suffice," Castiel muttered with a rather stoic voice. Sophia let go of him immediately and walked over to the window before looking out over London city, the lights from below illuminated the sky and her smile grew wider, "A lot of couples are known to make love here…so I thought that would cover romantic." Castiel informed her again. Sophia turned round to him with her eyes twinkling before running up and jumping into him. His eyes went wide in a startled way, while he wrapped his arms around her back,

"Thank you so much…I love you," She beamed out while kissing his cheeks, then his nose, followed by his forehead, then his lips. It was brief and Castiel tried to deepen it before she pulled away, "I haven't been to London since me and my Mum and sister killed a ghost here." She uttered out with a thoughtful expression. She shook the thought away as Castiel let her go reluctantly.

"I believe you said something about sex." He reminded her, causing her to laugh out heartily,

"Oh you are eager…luckily for you so am I so, bed," With that she pushed him onto the bed and straddled his hips, she kissed him before he could say anything and shivered as he groaned into her mouth. He bit down on her lip which surprised her and caused her to gasp allowing their tongues to meet. Castiel gripped her hips and rolled her over so she was pinned under him,

"I find that I very much enjoy this activity with you," He informed her, Sophia snickered while he kissed down her neck and nipped her collar bone, "And that you're an excellent teachers." He muttered against her skin before breathing in deeply and smiling broadly,

"Oh you have no idea how much more you have to learn." She sighed out while hurriedly pushing off his trench coat, his eyes lit up and he pulled back briefly,

"That sounds…promising," He murmured before pushing her back down and quickly tugging her top off, "We haven't done this enough." He complained with a frown on his face, Sophia had to agree as she flipped them over again so she was on top. She removed his own top and scratched down his chest, causing him to shiver delightfully,

"Once Cas…that's all." She informed him, Castiel pushed her off him slightly as his brows knitted together,

"You are correct…" he breathed out while searching her eyes for something, "I am sorry I haven't been paying much attention to you…I will correct that." He uttered, Sophia felt her heart warm towards him more and began kissing him again,

"You've been looking for God…you shouldn't worry too much, I have Dean." She stated, Castiel stiffened before rolling them over and pining her hips down with his in a delicious way that caused her to gasp,

"I will find more time for you." He growled out before kissing her deeply, when he finally allowed her to breath Sophia laughed breathlessly,

"Ooo are you jealous?" She questioned, Castiel groaned and shook his head,

"No…I am an angel of the lord, we do not get-"

"You have feelings for me…so why can't you get jealous." She mumbled, Castiel huffed before nodding curtly,

"Yes…I believe I am experiencing…jealousy, but Dean is known by a lot of women in that way…and you and Dean have almost-"

"We were drunk and you pissed me off…and because of that we had sex for the first time." She snapped trying to get angry with him, but as he was pulling her jeans off and she was finding it very difficult,

"Then I shall thank him later." he hurriedly said before moving back up her body and silencing her conversation with another searing kiss.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will add more tomorrow...and another chapter, Reviews welcomed :D Xx **


	11. Lovey Dovey Crap!

**Hello,**

**Wasipi:**** Thanks for the review, I really appreciated it, and I'm glad the scene came across how I wanted it too :D xx **

**This whole chapter was a meant to go with the chapter before hand, so Chapter 10, but I didn't have time so here you go.**

**RIP to the soldier's who lost their lives protecting us, you will never be forgotten. (Remembrance Sunday here in the UK.)**

Afterwards Sophia curled into Castiel's side while he trailed his fingers lightly up her right arm. He looked to the window to see it was still dark outside and sighed before looking back down at Sophia. Even though she was more angel than human now, she still had to do the necessary things to survive, like sleep, which she was doing now. Castile smiled and moved and lock of hair out of her face, he noticed she had kept it her natural colour and hadn't complained, leaving it how God intended. He wanted to wake her and talk, but he found out once with Dean that humans were not thankful when woken from rest. Sophia began to mumble something however with a crease between her brows, he frowned at that and hushed her before running his finger over the worried line. She stirred and smiled tiredly at him,

"I am sorry if I woke you." He uttered out while she let out a long yawn, she arched her back in a very appealing way before slouching back on the bed with a huff,

"It's okay, it was a nightmare…so actually thanks." She informed him while she crawled back to her original position of hugging him,

"What nightmares do you have?" he questioned with genuine worry, Sophia shook her head as another small yawn escaped her mouth,

"I don't wish to talk about it." She stated bluntly, Castiel frowned at her but let it go, instead turning his mind to other questions,

"You mentioned early about your mother and sister?" he uttered, Sophia nodded while letting her eyes drift close again, "What happened to them?" he asked, for a while she was silent and his gut did an odd flip in worry,

"There still in England…actually in Kent at the moment, I rung them weeks ago saying the gist of what had happened." She mumbled,

"Tell me about them?" he asked while tracing his mark over her heart, he glared at it for a moment recalling how Lucifer and taken it off, before her light sleepy voice brought him back from his thoughts

"My Mum and Dad were hunters, they met on a job and fell in love. Then they had my sister, Emily, then my other sister Lauren, then me," She informed him, Castiel rose an eyebrow in surprise at her being the youngest as she opened her eyes, "I also had…a brother, he was the eldest." She looked at him but had a dazed expression in her eyes as she let a small smile form on her lips before falling quickly and looked down. Castiel curled his index finger under her chin and lifted it so she met his gaze,

"What happened?" he asked, his tone taking on a sombre quality. Sophia's eyes had water gathering in the corners as she began to speak and Castiel instinctively moved closer to her,

"My parent's didn't want us to be hunters, so kept all secretive about their past. That all fell to shit when me and my mum were walking the dogs and were attacked by a scarecrow thing, I was only fourteen at the time, but I wasn't dumb and knew that it wasn't normal. I asked questions and when they finally told me, I told my siblings, Simon…my brother became a hunter. I was too young and so was Lauren so my dad refused to train us, while Emily went off to University." Sophia stopped for a while before looking down at her hands on his chest and breathing in deeply,

"Sophia…something bad happened, please tell me?" Castiel whispered, Sophia nodded while looking up to the bed stead while water pooled into her eyes,

"When I was twenty, and Lauren was eighteen, we went with Simon, my dad and my mother to fight what we thought was small nest or group of vampires….our intel was wrong and me and Lauren got caught…Simon and dad died saving us. After that Emily came home from University and became a hunter." Sophia was shaking when she finished and Castiel pulled so her head rested in the crook of his neck, she sobbed and clung to him while he hushed her,

"I am sorry for your…father and brother." He muttered awkwardly, not really knowing how to offer comfort to another person. Sophia just gave him a weak smile before nodding and pulling away from him,

"Thanks Cas…I haven't told anyone that, so do you mind if you keep it between us." She breathed out while rubbing her face tiredly. She leant forward on her knees, pulling the sheet around her, and causing the lumps in her spine to show. Castiel moved behind her and ran his fingers down her spine, causing her to squirm slightly,

"Of course…no one shall know." He stated, Sophia turned round and kissed him lightly on the lips before standing with the sheet. Castiel made his usual clothes appear on his body before he stood,

"I'm going for a shower…then you need to take me to Dean." She informed him while moving over to the bathroom and leaving the door ajar. A few minutes later the sound of running water filled the room and steam began to drift through the door, Castiel moved to the window and stared out of it while she bathed. Eventually she came out with a towel wrapped around her middle and rubbing another against her hair, when she noticed him just standing looking out of the window she gave him a bemused look,

"Uh Cas…you can watch TV you know." She exclaimed while quickly switching on the TV, it came onto the British series Hollyoake's and she rolled her eyes in distaste, Castiel moved and sat on the end of the bed before watching the program with a stoic face. Sophia began to slip back into her clothes, before she proceeded in blow drying her hair,

"I don't understand…why has he objected to the marriage?" Castiel murmured after a while, Sophia turned round and switched off the blow dryer before watching the program. The scene was of a wedding and Sophia smiled at him,

"I don't know, I watched this when I was like fifteen…but then I shortly realised it was crap." She stated, Castiel's face suddenly became extremely thoughtful as he watched on, then finally he turned to her with a question in his dark blue eyes,

"Is this the sort of Marriage you thought you would have when you were older?" he queried with obvious interest, Sophia moved to sit next to him and watched on before shrugging,

"I wanted a typical wedding, with the big white dress, and the proposal, but I figured out fairly quickly that I wasn't going to have a normal life, so I'm not that bothered now." She answered honestly, she let her eyes dart to the window and she frowned when she noticed the sun coming up, "Cas, we should probably get back to Dean soon." she stated while gathering the rest of her things. She turned back to Castiel when she was ready and cocked her head at the look of intense thought there, when he noticed he smiled before grabbing her hand,

"He did inform me he needed at least four hours sleep." He uttered before making them appear in Dean's motel room. Dean wasn't there however and Sophia frowned before Castile muttered something and disappeared, she spun round with wide eyes,

"What the hell-" She was interrupted when Dean and Zachariah appeared back into the room. Before Zachariah could even utter a word Castiel appeared behind him and zapped him away. Dean sighed heavily before glancing at Sophia,

"Nice timing Cas." He uttered before running a hand through his hair, Castiel gave Dean one of his rare smiles and nodded,

"We had an appointment." He stated in a factual way, Dean placed both his hands on Castiel's shoulder, while Cas looked over to Sophia in surprise,

"Don't. Ever. Change." Dean simply said bluntly, Sophia moved forward and he cast her an odd glance before looking away,

"What happened?" She queried, Dean gave them both a long look before shrugging and sitting on the bed,

"Zachariah…douchebag wanted me to say yes." He uttered out, Sophia huffed and shook his head,

"Angels are twats…" She snarled, Castiel gave her a wounded expression and her eyes went wide, "Not you Cas…your lovely, your what I pictured an angel like, apart from behind extremely sexy." She smirked at him deviously, and he returned it, Dean groaned and covered his face with his hands,

"God Cas just take her to a bed and get her laid, you don't know how much she had being going on, and on, and on about you since you fricken said that thing to Raphael." He complained, Sophia's eyes went wide with shock as she turned round to him,

"How did you know I liked that?" she snapped while folding her arms across her chest, Castile moved forward with intrigue and interrupted,

"What, may I ask, did I say?" he questioned, Dean answered Sophia's first and cocked an eyebrow up at her,

"Really, you think it was hard for me to guess…when he said it your cheeks flushed and you looked down like a teenage girl…" he simply said, while Sophia blushed. Dean then turned to Castiel, "You said to Raphael 'Today your my little bitch' or something along those lines, and it got her all hot and bothered." Castiel turned to Sophia who refused to meet his gaze in embarrassment,

"I see…" Castiel simply breathed out, before grabbing Sophia's hand, "you shouldn't be embarrassed, I like it when you can handle yourself as well." He informed her, Sophia chuckled and shook her head before kissing him briefly,

"I love you…" she whispered, before Castiel could reply Dean growled and stood up,

"No! no lovely dovey crap!...I have to go make a call, and when I get back I better not find you doing anything." He pointed at them both sternly before actually pulling Sophia off Castiel, much to their disappointment, and leaving.

**I hoped you liked this chapter, and I will try and post another one up tomorrow. Reviews always welcomed, and thank you so much for reading :) Xx **


	12. In the name of this war!

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews always welcomed :) Xx **

Sophia was curled up in the back with her head on Sam's shoulder, with Jess resting in between them. She patted the small puppy's head and smiled when it rolled onto its side, Sophia looked up when Dean pulled over and got out. He leaned in through the window,

"I'm just going to get some food, do you want anything?" he asked, Sophia thought for a moment before nodding,

"Yeah can you get me an egg mayo sandwich?" Sophia uttered,

"Just get me a coke," Sam mumbled back, Dean nodded before moving away from the car. After a while Sam began to speak, "You know he's gonna make you get out of the car to eat that sandwich." Sophia smiled up at him and chuckled,

"Yes…but I will eat it really slowly just to piss him off," she jested, they both snickered at that and fell into silence. Sophia chewed on her lip for a moment before clearing her throat, "Sam…I really missed you." She admitted, he frowned at her but nodded while giving her a small smile,

"Yeah…I missed you too, so did Jess," He exclaimed, at the mention of her name the puppy looked up briefly, "You know…I didn't trust Ruby over you two?" He mumbled awkwardly, Sophia huffed and shook her head,

"What you did was stupid and reckless…" she let those words sink in for a while before speaking again, "But…you were hopped up on demon blood, so I will let it slide just this once." She held her index finger up at him and he chuckled before batting it away.

"Yeah…but you have, or rather had demon blood and didn't act like an idiot." He mumbled looking down at his hands, Sophia sighed at him and let her head fall back on his shoulder,

"Sammy…Castiel told me Lucifer is an angel, but because he is corrupt his angel blood is kinda bad, and I didn't act like an idiot because he wasn't near me…when we were together his blood reacted to his nearness, and that got worse when he marked me so we were married." She informed him, "I mean for Christ sakes…I _Killed _Jess's friends." She whispered while covering the puppy's ears. Sam smiled thankfully at her and gave her a small hug,

"Thanks Soph." he murmured, Sophia sent him a withering glare,

"Don't call me Soph…I hate that name." She snapped, Sam chuckled at her and shook his head. They both jumped when Dean banged on the roof of the Impala and showed Sophia her sandwich. She hurriedly got out of the car and snatched the sandwich off him,

"Whoa, slow down it's not going to run away." Dean exclaimed while eyeing her with amusement. Sophia ignored him and bit into the sandwich, she hummed at the taste but then froze as a queasy feeling came over her. She chewed for a little bit and everything seemed in check so she swallowed, as the taste of mayonnaise hit her stomach, she gagged and chucked the sandwich to the side before throwing up in the grass behind the car.

"Dean!" Sam raised his voice to his brother who turned around and frowned at the back of Sophia. Sam moved over and pulled her sandy blonde hair out of her face as she threw up again. When she was done she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up before lying on her back near the Impala. Sam followed her and sat down next to her, Dean passed him a bottle of water while eyeing Sophia worriedly. Sophia accepted the water before taking a huge gulp of it and shivering, "You alright Sophia?" Sam asked, Sophia looked up at him and shrugged,

"Probably just a bit ill, could we possibly find a motel or something to rest in?" she queried, Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes, who responded by rolling his and nodding,

"Yeah fine, get the little runt in the car…" he mumbled, Sam and Sophia rose their eyebrows up at him and he pointed at Jess "I meant her, not you…God just get in the car." He snapped. Sophia chuckled while Sam helped her up and then grabbed Jess, as soon as they were in the Impala Dean took them to the nearest motel. Sam helped Sophia out of the car and allowed her to lean on him while Jess followed them for fear of being left behind. When the receptionist saw the puppy she shook her head,

"I'm sorry sir but we don't allow pets in here." She stated while idly eyeing Dean and chewing on the end of her pencil. A waft of beef was in the air and Sophia felt sick again, she shook her head and let go of Sam to stand at the front desk,

"Look…make one exception and I will give you a generous tip." She pulled out twenty dollars and the woman shook her head,

"Sorry ma'am, I don't break the rules." The woman drawled out lazily, Dean glared at the woman and was about to say something when Sophia beat him to it. She leant over the counter till she was nose to nose with the annoying receptionist,

"Look _ma'am _I have had one hell of a journey, I just threw up the only half dissent food I have had in a while. Now you either let me take my bloody dog into the fucking room for one night or I will make sure you lose your job." She snarled, the feeling of queasiness was starting to get overwhelming as the smell of beef became stronger. The woman roller her eyes and snorted,

"Please…who do you think you are-" before she could finish Sophia pulled out her fake FBI badge and showed it the woman,

"FBI now you either give me a fucking room or I make sure you don't get another job…are we clear." Sophia growled out between clenched teeth. Sam and Dean shared a surprised look as the woman handed her a pair of keys,

"Room 28 officers." The woman said shakily, Sophia snatched the keys off her and nodded,

"Dam straight." She uttered before walking off, Dean nodded with a smirk,

"Good day miss." He mumbled sarcastically before following in Sam and Sophia's tracks. Sophia ran into the room and Sam and Dean shared a confused look before they heard her throwing up again.

"You alright?" Sam called through the door, Sophia muttered a weak 'yeah' before she laid against the cold tile floor. Dean sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly,

"Maybe I should go get her some pills or something." He breathed out, Sam nodded as Sophia came out of the room looked extremely pale,

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea." He whispered back as she collapsed face first onto the shabby bed and groaned into it. Dean quickly departed to gather some stuff for Sophia as Sam took care of her. He grabbed a cold wash cloth and handed it to her, she looked at it and cocked an eyebrow,

"I threw up I'll be fine." She exclaimed while handing it back to him. Sam frowned at her and shook his head,

"Look you either make this easy or difficult…chose one now." He stated with exasperation, Sophia peered up at him from the bed with narrowed eyes,

"How difficult is difficult?" she queried, Sam quirked her a smile before scooping her up like a child and pacing her gently at the top of the bed. He placed the cloth over her forehead as she glared up at him, "You're like a mother hen." She spat, though half-heartedly. Sam smiled at her before grabbing some water, and the bin in case she was sick again. Sophia took one glance at the bin before groaning,

"Just chill and go to sleep…it will pass soon." he informed her, Sophia gave him a disgruntled look before taking a sip of water and closing her eyes. A few minutes later Dean came back with a huge bag, Sam eyed at with curiosity and raised his eyebrows,

"Um…I think I need to talk to Sophia alone for a minute." Dean mumbled nervously, Sam cocked his head and was about to ask him why? When Sophia sat up and huffed,

"Why Dean?" she grumbled while rubbing her face tiredly. Dean cleared his throat while staring at both Sam and Sophia, he swiftly crossed the room and passed her the bag. Sophia gave him a confused look before looking inside the back, she snorted, "What's all this Dean?" she questioned while pulling out a small box, Sam frowned at it in intrigue and moved forward before grabbing it. He scoffed and shook his head,

"Why the hell did you buy a pregnancy test?" he queried, Sophia tipped the bag upside down and ten more fell out. Her and Sam's mouth fell open and their eyes darted to Dean's who rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,

"I panicked…I don't want you to get pregnant." He exclaimed while looking away in the way that he wasn't telling them the entire truth. Sam spotted this and gave him a suspicious look, while Sophia noticed the way Sam was looking at his brother so followed by example.

"What do you know that we don't Dean?" Sam asked, Dean's eyes snapped up to his and he shrugged casually,

"Nothing dude I just got worried-"

"Dean!" both Sam and Sophia yelled, Dena groaned before leaning forward on his knees. Sam and Sophia shared a concerned look before Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket,

"Who are you calling?" Sophia asked, Dean caught her gaze and huffed,

"Cas…if I'm telling you guys he has to hear this." He stated. Sophia's heart jumped and she had to hide the small excited smile she got, she hadn't seen him for another week, and only very briefly, they hadn't really spent any proper time together for roughly two weeks. After Dean hung up Castiel appeared almost straight away. He smiled at Sophia warmly before looking at the box's on the bed,

"What are those?" he questioned while grabbing one, when he saw what it was all colour drained from his face, "Your pregnant." He stated while his wide eyes met hers, she scoffed and shook her head,

"No…but Dean has this crazy notion I am." She snapped, Castiel turned to Dean with a confused gaze while Dean sat down on a squeaky seat and sighed heavily,

"Right well…do you remember in Kansas city about two weeks ago?" he asked, Sophia and Castiel nodded and Dean breathed in deeply, "Yeah well…I lied when I said Zachariah just wanted me to say yes…well kinda lied. He showed me the future so I would say yes." He informed them truthfully, Sophia's eyes widened and she snorted in disbelief,

"What was it like?" she asked, Dean frowned as a sense of foreboding entered the room, and settled on them all like a wet blanket,

"N-not good…Lucifer rose, and took over the planet," He stated, all breathing stopped while they absorbed the information, "Castiel turned into a human and he was a junked up hippie, while Lucifer was wearing Sam to the prom and you..." he stared directly at Sophia and stopped, she tensed her jaw and glared at him to continue, "Were…married to Lucifer and had given him his…weapon so to speak." He uttered out while eyeing her stomach wearily, Sophia frowned at him before it clicked into place,

"I gave Lucifer a child." She whimpered out as a sunken feeling appeared in her stomach, Castiel sucked in breath and glared at the pregnancy test,

"But how is that possible…why didn't I stop it?" he snapped at Dean, Dean sighed heavily again and closed his eyes,

"Well, it kinda happened before you could stop it…apparently Lucifer and Sophia have, already…uh done the deed." He muttered reluctantly, everyone's eyes turned to Sophia and she felt her heart speed up at it. Castiel's looked the worse and she levelled him with a hard look,

"I thought it was obvious that me and him slept together, we became married." She snarled, Castiel gave her a heavy glare and shook his head,

"No it wasn't obvious I thought you would have said no to him." he exclaimed with a hostile edge to his voice, Sophia was surprised by his anger and was taken aback momentarily before standing up and pointing at him,

"You weren't in my position, he threatened to make me torture this young girl if I didn't willingly do as he asked-"

"Which was have sex with him!" Castiel yelled, silence fell on them and he shook his head, "Sophia…" he uttered more calmly, "we all have are responsibilities in this war, you should have just-"

"Tortured the girl!" she shouted back, Castiel caught her gaze, his blue eyes swirling with anger and sadness, "because if you allow yourself to get swallowed by this war and lose your morals in it…then what are we fighting for. If people just did what was necessary to win, then where does the line end, what will not be acceptable to do in the name of this war!" she snarled, Castiel shook his head at her and looked away,

"Sleeping with Lucifer is something you never do." He whispered, she gave him a hard glare and snorted,

"It's easy for you to be all high and mighty, you're not the one he wants to marry…you're not the one who has to be terrified every night he will come and get you again." She spat, they went silent again and just stared at each other. Sam cleared his throat to interrupt the tension,

"Maybe what Zachariah showed Dean was fake…I mean he would do anything to get Dean to say yes." He uttered out awkwardly, Sophia looked away from Castiel but could still feel him looking at her intently,

"That could be possible, but I don't want to take the risk, so go pee on that stick…" Dean mumbled while passing her a pregnancy test, he looked over to the remaining ones and nodded his head in their direction, "Then pee on all them too." Sophia rolled her eyes before pushing past Castiel and leaving,

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, she grabbed her coat and shrugged,

"I don't know, maybe because I'm so tight with Lucifer I'll go give him a call." She barked sarcastically, Castiel didn't get it and his eyes widened. Sam touched his shoulder and shook his head,

"She wasn't being serious Cas." He informed him, Castiel nodded sadly before watching her leave. When she left he huffed,

"She is being foolish and she is wrong." He stated in a matter-of-fact way, Dean shook his head and scoffed,

"I don't think it's your call to say what's right and wrong Cas…you weren't in her position." He stated, Castiel shook his head and looked over to Sam, Sam frowned and shook his head,

"You shouldn't have shouted at her." He simply mumbled while grabbing one of the pregnancy test's and reading the back of it.

"Will she hate me now?" Castiel asked with clear worry in his voice, he looked at Sam and Dean, who looked at each other in concern,

"No man…she's real pissed but that's nothing you can't fix. Just go follow her and be all nice…and I don't know, get her a gift...or something." Dean advised, Castiel sighed in relief and nodded,

"I don't know what I'd do if she hated me." He simply mumbled before leaving the two brother's on their own.

**Thanks for reading :) more will be up tomorrow Xx **


	13. Life's a bitch, and then you die!

**Hello, I hope you like this chapter, I'm am so happy people are liking it and thank you ****_AlfieTimewolf_******** for your great reviews. As I said before reviews are always welcomed and thank you to those who have reviewed :) Enjoy this chapter Xx **

Sophia stared at herself in the mirror, after the argument she had with Castiel back at the motel she took a walk and ended up in the diner across the road. She had used the pregnancy test and was now waiting for the results, why did it have to be her life that was screwed up? Why was she Lucifer's wife? Why did Zachariah say that she was going to have Michael's child? There were so many question's and she couldn't answer any of them. She looked at her green eyes in the mirror and sighed,

"Life's a bitch and then you die," She mumbled, that's what her brother Simon used to say as a jest whenever anything wouldn't go her way. She smiled at the memory of him but then frowned when the fact she could no longer see him sprung to mind. I wonder if he's in heaven? She thought to herself, if so being Michael's baby maker didn't seem that bad, if her dad and brother were up there. Sophia sighed and shook her head at the enormity of it all, what if she was pregnant with Lucifer's child? What would she do? Sophia snarled and rubbed her face tiredly. Then something sprung to her mind, a thought that made hope sing in her heart momentarily, what if Castiel got her pregnant? She slept with him first after all. She breathed in deeply then expelled it quickly, "I wonder what Lauren and Em are doing?" she mused out loud, "Or what mum's doing?" she questioned her reflection again, as if hoping for answers. She received none of course and finally turned back to the small stick that seemed so ominous at that moment. She grabbed it but for some reason her eyes wouldn't look, she let herself slid down the wall of the bathroom till she hit the floor with a thud. She felt tears gather in her eyes as she closed them and let her head fall, she hung her arms limply as she pulled her knees up to her chest. When the tears did fall they fell as if they were burning her cheeks, she didn't wipe them away just let them fall. Her head snapped up when she heard the door open and she looked back down when she saw who it was, "What do you want Cas?" she snapped while wiping away the tears. She was surprised when he gracefully sat down next to her, and held out some flowers.

"It wasn't my place to question your judgment, I wasn't in your position…and therefore I cannot judge," He mumbled, Sophia gingerly took the flowers and tried to hide the smile that formed on the edges of her lips, she was still harbouring a bit of anger towards him. She fingered one of the Lilac's and uttered a 'thank you' under her breath, "I got Lilac because some believe they are the symbol of your first love…and you're the only person I have loved in a romantic sense." He informed her in a stoic manner though his brows were knitted in concern,

"Thanks Cas…really, they're beautiful." She admired the flowers for a few minutes more before she remembered the pregnancy test, as if reading her mind Castiel spoke,

"Have you taken the test?" he questioned, Sophia looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and shook her head,

"I'm scared to look…if it says yes, what am I going to do?" she asked, Castiel just remained silent and regarded her with a loving expression. Sophia breathed in deeply before looking at it. Her eyes didn't go wide at the answer, as she already had a feeling what it would be. Fresh tears fell from her eyes however and she made a desperate sound in the back of her throat, "I-I'm P-regnant." She whispered out while gasping for air. Castiel frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she fell into his shoulder and clung to him while she began to sob,

"We will find something…to rid of it." He stated with an icy voice, Sophia looked up at him and shook her head,

"No we won't If I keep it from Lucifer then this child could be normal…could have a nice life." She replied, Castiel's dark blue eyes searched her green ones for a moment and he pulled away from her,

"Why would you wish to keep his child?" he asked while giving her incredulous look, Sophia pulled herself to stand and began wiping away the new tears with tissue paper. Castiel stood behind her and met her gaze in the mirror,

"I don't want to keep his child…I want to keep my child," she mumbled quietly, "This is the only chance that I can have of a normal life Castiel…If I leave now and don't talk to Dean and Sam till they've dealt with Lucifer, then I should be safe." She informed him, she brought her eyes up to his and almost began crying again at the broken look there,

"B-But this child is evil…it is Lucifer's seed, you should rid it from you." He said bluntly, Sophia was taken aback again and scoffed,

"What if this is your child?" she asked, Castiel's widened slightly and she continued, "What if this isn't Lucifer's, I slept with you only a day or two before, this could easily be yours Cas…do you wish for me to rid of it then?" she snapped, Castiel sighed and looked over to the pregnancy test on the floor,

"If Lucifer gets his hands on the child, he will have a powerful weapon…as much as it pains me to say this, I believe the risk is too high for the very slim chance of actually getting the reward." He uttered out, Sophia shook her head and turned the tap on before splashing her face with cold water, it dribbled down her throat before she dried it with the edge of her top,

"Your unbelievable," She growled, Castiel shook his head as a sad look washed his features,

"I will gladly give you another child when Lucifer is gone…but right now we don't know whether this child is mine or his." He breathed out. Sophia glared at him and pushed away from the sink before grabbing her handbag and checking the gun was in it before opening the door. She swiftly departed well aware of Castiel only two steps behind her,

"Tell Dean and Sam I said goodbye-" she began but Castiel grabbed her arm,

"What do you mean goodbye?" he asked while his eyes quickly looked over her features, he looked lost and she couldn't help but feel guilty,

"I want this child Cas…I don't know why but I feel, drawn to it already, and you want me to get rid of it…even if it might be yours." She snapped quietly while yanking her arm out of his desperate grip,

"You need to stay with us for safety." He uttered out while she began walking again,

"No I don't…I was a good hunter before I met you, and I will be a good hunter afterwards. Now If you excuse me I'm going to use that new power which comes along with my angel blood," just as she was about to go she stopped abruptly in front of Castiel, and searched his eyes momentarily. She went onto the tips of her toes and laid a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling away quickly, "I love you Castiel." She whispered out, Castiel shook his head at her and grabbed her hand,

"Please don't leave…" he rasped out, Sophia bit her lip painfully hard and tugged her hand out of his. "I love you Sophia." He called out to her retreating form, she turned to look over her shoulder and gave him a sad smile,

"And I you." She simply said, repeating the words he said to her before he died fighting the archangels. She almost turned around and ran back to him as a tear fell from her cheek, but she strengthened her resolve and thought of home. When she reappeared she opened her eyes to see she was in her bedroom, she sighed heavily and dumped her handbag on her double bed. She heard a click, then a familiar voice,

"What the hell are you doing in my little girls room?" the voice snarled, Sophia turned round slowly and smiled at her mum,

"Hi mum," She mumbled, Chris gasped and ran up to her daughter, just as she got to her she chucked holy water onto her face, "thanks," Sophia stated while wiping the water off her face. She felt a quick stinging sensation and winced, then she noticed the silver dagger and the small cut on her forearm, "still paranoid I see." She drawled, her mother laughed and brought her into a hug,

"Still clever more like."

…

Castiel didn't know how long he just stood there for, but eventually it began to rain. He shook himself out of his dazed state and teleported back to Dean and Sam's room in the motel. When he appeared they jumped, but then quickly frowned at the lost look on their friends face,

"Cas…you okay buddy?" Dean questioned, Castiel looked up from the floor and met Dean's face before shaking his head,

"No, no I'm not, she left Dean."

**Oh dear, poor Cas :'( **


	14. Daddy's little angel

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try and add another tomorrow. Reviews are always welcomed :D Xx **

It had been almost three weeks since Sophia left, and every moment of it she felt alone. Even with her family there cheering her up she still felt a hole in her heart, she missed Sam and Dean greatly and their stupid fights, but most importantly she missed Castiel. She had to shrug the thought off before she broke down in tears like she did every night since, and right now she was in the middle of her local supermarket. She quickly got what she needed and was about to leave when she spotted a small clothing line, she glanced over to it and pushed the trolley. When she got there she noticed they were small clothing for baby's, she smiled at them all but one caught her eyes most. She picked up the small item and chuckled, in golden stitching it was written 'Daddy's little angel' and to the side of that were golden wings. Sophia shook her head in amusement, whether or not the father was Lucifer or Castiel's, in her mind it would always be Castiel's, and nothing would ever change that. She quickly paid and began to push the trolley back to her small run down car, as she began picking the bags up and loading them a hand picked up her last bag. She followed it and gave the man holding the bag a weary look,

"Sorry…are you, are you Sophia James?" the man asked while eyeing her thoughtfully, Sophia grabbed the bag off him and placed it in the boot before turning back,

"Depends…you are?" she questioned, the man had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He rubbed his neck awkwardly and smiled at her,

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Thomas…we used to go out when we were younger." He informed her, Sophia's mind sparked a memory and she smiled at him briefly, before she recalled the conversation with Castile,

_'Tom wouldn't…he couldn't have been-"_

_"Lucifer?" Castiel finished for her, "The Tom you remember wasn't…but I'm afraid a demon may have taken over him."_

Sophia snapped out of her memory as she felt her heart race in fear, she gave Tom a wonky smile before moving to the driver's side of her car,

"It's good to see you again Tom, but I have to be off." She mumbled hurriedly while opening the door and jumping in, she turned the car on quickly before speeding off. As she looked at her mirror, she found him still standing there smiling at her darkly. When she was home she opened the door and called for her family, Lauren was the first down and gave her an intrigued look,

"What's wrong?" she asked clearly aware of her sister's frazzled state, Sophia just went into the dining room and leant against the table. When Emily and Chris entered she finally began to speak,

"Do you remember how I told you about Lucifer taking over Tom?" she questioned them, they all nodded in synchronisation, and Sophia released a pent up breath, "Yes well I just saw Tom at the supermarket." She informed them, there was a tense silence before her mother, Chris broke it. She pulled out her gun and checked the ammunition,

"Right, well…let's get your arse out of here," She stated, she quickly walked round and began ordering her daughters, "Lauren you grab my contact book and any guns you can find…Emily grab the research and the laptop…and Sophia you stay in my sight." Chris barked while grabbing her by the arm, she led her outside and practically shoved her into her own huge four wheeler. Lauren and Emily came rushing out a few minutes later with everything they needed, as they began loading it, Sophia spotted a figure off in the distance. Her eyes widened when she realised who it was and ice crawled through her veins,

"Get in the car!" she yelled, no one asked why just jumped in, Chris started the car and began to drive when Tom appeared in front of it with jet black eyes. They just stared at each other for a long while before Chris whispered to Sophia,

"I think it's about time you give your angel boyfriend a call." She uttered out, Sophia gave her the smallest of nods before quickly texting Castiel where she was, and forwarding it to Sam and Dean.

"There you are." Her breathing stopped at that voice, and she looked up out of the window to see Lucifer standing behind Tom. His flesh was a dull grey, and pieces of skin had begun decaying,

"Lucifer." Sophia seethed out, she vaguely heard gasps from her family, but her eyes were fixed on only one person. Lucifer smiled at her warmly and sighed,

"You're looking stunning, but I have to say…I liked you better when you were wearing less clothes, with blood all over you," He muttered, he moved to her side of the car and leant against the window before tapping it, "Do you mind rolling this down for me my sweet, I think we need to have a chat." Sophia glared at him but did as he wanted, if he wanted to he could break it, and she would rather appease him at this moment in time,

"What do you want Lucifer?" She snarled out. Her head was screaming Castiel's name in the hopes that he would hear her. Lucifer leant forward and ran his hand up her arm,

"I want you to be a dutiful wife, and I want to have a family with you." He simply stated, Sophia couldn't help but scoff as she shook her head in disbelief,

"You, you want a family?" she asked while cocking one eyebrow, "Yes because I can just picture us in a nice four bedroomed house, with children scuttling around and the world outside on fire." She growled out sarcastically, Lucifer pouted his lips in thought and ran his hand down her arm again, his eyes following the action,

"I think that sounds Ideal, don't you?" he queried, Sophia snorted again and was about to speak when Lucifer cut in, "I was punished by God for loving him too much…" he informed her, Sophia met his eyes and glared as he continued, "I didn't understand when he made humans…I told him 'Father, why should we love something that has so many faults' he responded by telling me 'because they are my children Lucifer, and I love them just like I love you.'" Lucifer's eyes hardened and his hand gripped her upper arm, "I was punished because I didn't want to respect things that were imperfect, I was punished for loving him too much." He uttered out, Sophia winced at the grip he had on her arm and tried to move it,

"Angel's aren't perfect…you're a good example, you're a douchebag," She snapped at him, "And God Loved you." She stated, Lucifer glared at her and shook his head,

"We didn't kill each other, we didn't rape and murder like humans did…we were better, but he wanted us to love and respect them, I didn't agree," He growled out, he pulled her closer towards the window and moved his lips to her ear shell, "and I know you agree with me," He whispered, Sophia shivered in fear at his closeness and closed her eyes, "Now, come with me-" he was saying when everyone in the car disappeared. He leant all the way in and cursed loudly, before kicking the car and causing a massive dent. He turned to Tom and glared, "Brother's never like to share do they," He snapped just as he was about to leave Tom called him from within the car. Lucifer huffed in annoyance before stopping in his tracks at what Tom was holding. He quickly grabbed it as a smile crawled across his lips, "Oh well...look who's knocked up."

…

Sophia opened her eyes slowly to be staring at someone's chest, when she noticed it had a trench coat on she looked up to see a lazy smile on Castiel's face. She let out a strangled sound before throwing her arms around his neck,

"Thank you, I've missed you so much," she whispered out, he brought his own arms up and squeezed her around the waist. She pulled back when she smelt alcohol and looked into his blood shot eyes, "Are you drunk?" she asked while moving away, Castiel stumbled slightly and Dean came up from behind him and held him up,

"Uh…I uh, may have taken him out for a few drinks." He mumbled, Sophia sent him a glare but then turned back to Castiel who began to speak,

"Dean informed me it was a bender…" he drawled out while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "It's is not of import," he stated before swaying over to Sophia, "don't leave again." He murmured, Sophia felt her heart lurch at the sad gaze in his eyes and she nodded before grabbing his hands and smiling at him,

"I won't leave Cas, I promise," She uttered out, Castiel gave her a bright smile before pulling her into a tight hug. She gave him a watery chuckle before returning it, they were like that for a while before Dean tapped her shoulder. She turned to him with Castiel's hand still on the small of her back, "What Dean?" she asked while giving him a carrying smile, Dean gestured his head to her two sisters as a devious smirk appeared on his face. Sophia glared heatedly at him and moved forwards to grab his collar, "Try anything and I will break your legs." She snapped quietly, Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged innocently,

"Hey Soph, you know me would I-" She interrupted him by moving closer,

"Anything…broken legs." She snapped one last time before letting him go, he expelled an exasperated gust of air from his lungs before turning and winking at Lauren who returned it. Sophia sighed heavily while gesturing for her family to leave them, she turned to Castiel and smiled brightly before hugging him. She kissed his cheek then smiled as he kissed her lips,

"I love you, and I am sorry…Dean has attempted to coach me on relationships." He informed her while pulling her down onto the sofa, Sophia curled up against him and nodded,

"Yeah probably best to get relationship advise from Sam…Dean's more of a, sleep and run kinda guy." She uttered out, Castiel frowned at her and shook his head,

"Sam has gone Sophia." He stated while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her brows knitted together in confusion,

"What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked while sitting up straight, Castiel followed her movements so he was always next to her and grabbed her hand,

"He has gone looking for Lucifer…so he can put him back in his cage." Castiel stated, Sophia's eyes widened and she shook her head,

"How-How is that even possible?" she queried, Castiel's response was to sigh and look away from her,

"If he says yes to Lucifer then he can…in theory drag him back down to his cage. But that would only work if he was strong enough…which I fear he is not." Castiel murmured sadly, Sophia covered her mouth with her hands as tears came to her eyes,

"He's going to die Cas…I can't, We can't let that happen." She exclaimed while standing, Castiel grabbed her hand and stood with her,

"We have tried to find him, and we can't. So please right now, just…stay with me." He asked, Sophia chewed on her lip but finally nodded,

"O-okay, let me just go tell my family," She mumbled before walking to the door and opening it. She found Lauren sitting on the table chatting to Dean and smiling flirtatiously, while Emily was playing with Jess, who had grown a lot. Sophia turned to Chris who was checking the weapons, "I'm going out for a while with Cas…don't worry he will keep me safe." She informed her before returning swiftly back to Castiel. He smiled warmly at her and cupped her cheek before thinking of a place she would like to go. When he opened his eyes again he saw Sophia with her mouth agape taking in her surroundings. "This is…gorgeous, where are we?" she asked as she moved through the extravagant wooden room to the veranda. She gasped when she was there, to find the house they were on was built on stilts, and standing in the sea. Castiel smiled at how beautiful and happy she looked, with a smile on her lips and wonder in her eyes, as the gentle breeze blew her hair back. He moved towards her and hugged her from behind,

"We are in the presidential over water room, in Bora Bora," he mumbled into the crook of her neck and relished the fact she shivered in delight as a flush crept up her neck. He recalled the reason why they had a fight and placed his hand over the tiny bump that was forming, he felt an odd feeling go through him and he sighed "I apologise for trying to make you get rid of…the child, it wasn't my place, and I deeply regret my actions that day." He stated in a matter-of-fact way. Sophia turned in his arms and nodded at him,

"Let's forget that…please." She whispered while kissing him softly. Castiel forgot how soft her lips were and deepened the kiss, he ran his hands down her sides till he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Castiel quickly got them into the bedroom before settling her gently down onto the bed, he hovered over her and kissed down her neck before grazing her collar bone with his teeth.

"Dean informed me of something I can do." He muttered against her jaw as he kissed up to her ear. Sophia groaned and squeezed her eyes tight,

"Please don't speak of Dean when we're like this." She complained, Castiel chuckled and nodded,

"Alright…but I am going to show you what I heard." He stated before kissing her deeply.

When they were finished, Sophia was smiling up at Castiel. He wasn't asleep as he didn't need it, but he had his eyes closed contently, She cupped his jaw before planting a gentle kiss on his lips and standing up,

"Where are you going?" he asked while watching her walk away, she turned to him with a smile and moved in again to kiss him,

"I'm just going to have a shower…I love you." She uttered before grabbing all her clothes and entering the bathroom. She locked the door and quickly got dressed before searching her contacts on her phone, when she found Sam she pressed the 'call' button and pressed it to her ear, while turning the shower on so Castiel couldn't hear. For a while no one answered, but then his voice came through,

"Hello?" he uttered, Sophia breathed in deeply to calm her nerves before replying,

"Sam, I'm so glad you answered…" she sighed out,

"Sophia?" he exclaimed while raising his voice in surprise, "Where are you?" he questioned, Sophia shook her head as if he could see it,

"I'm so going to kick your arse when I see you…tell me where you are now Sam Winchester," She snapped down the phone, Sam laughed at her before informing her of where he was, she frowned at the phone before pressing it against her ear, "Why are you at a cemetery?" She asked, Sam sighed heavily before replying,

"I can't say now, but there is something here I need." He stated, Sophia sighed before looking at herself in the mirror and nodding confidently,

"Okay, I'll be there shortly…just hold on and don't do anything stupid." She growled out before closing her phone. Sam flipped his phone shut before chuckling and walking towards a random grave, a few seconds later he heard footsteps and turned around to see Sophia looking extremely confused, he smiled at her before appearing in front of her, "It's nice to have you worry about me so much sweetie." Lucifer breathed out, while tear's stung Sophia's eyes, she let her eyes run up and down him before shaking her head,

"Sam…what have you done?" she croaked out while Lucifer stroked a tear from her cheek,

"Sam's gone for a while, just you and me…well Michael will join us soon, but not for too long."


	15. Drag you to hell!

**This is the final chapter! eek, I really hope you have enjoyed the story, and I will do a follow up to it. Reviews on the whole story will be much appreciated, and I thank people who have read this story :D Xx **

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, Lucifer/Sam chuckled and did as she asked while walking around something and clasping his hands together, "You son of a bitch…let him go no!" she yelled again, she felt her angel blood acting to her anger, and she started to tingle. Lucifer just turned to her and shook his head,

"Um…no, dear Sammy is rather comfy," He murmured sarcastically, "He is being fairly noisy however, screaming and shouting…about this, and that…kinda boring, that will stop eventually." He informed her, Sophia stood up and charged over to him before stopping and using her powers to punch him in the face. It actually hurt Lucifer causing him to smile and crack his jaw,

"I demand you let him go." She snarled at him, Lucifer cupped her cheek and pulled her into an embrace, crashing their lips together. She grimaced against his lips and bit down on his tongue hard, Lucifer pulled back at the taste of blood in his mouth and shrugged,

"You will have to learn to control that anger when the baby comes…" he uttered out while shaking his head in a disapproving fashion, then his eyes lit up and he smirked, "But don't learn to control it too much…I like it when your feisty." Sophia felt heart broken and angry while looking on his face, it was Sam, her Sam, her friend, but at the same time it was now Lucifer.

"Go to hell you bastard…I'm not letting you touch my baby." She growled out, as she turned around Lucifer/ Sam appeared in front of her smiling,

"Oh but it's my chid too… don't you forget that, " He uttered while touching her stomach, he hummed for a while before smiling and touching her forehead, the small sound of a tiny heartbeat echoed in her head and she felt tears began to fall down her cheeks. Then suddenly Lucifer pulled away and looked down at her stomach with a frown, "It-It feels odd…" he mumbled with a thoughtful expression, despite the situation Sophia grabbed her stomach and looked up at him for help,

"Why what's wrong with it?" she asked with worry evident in her tone, Lucifer put his hand back on her stomach then glared heatedly at hers,

"That's not my blood," he snarled before hitting her across the face, Sophia went flying and landed with a thud on her back, she coughed at the lack of air and moved to stand when Lucifer grabbed her hair and yanked her up, "was a tumble with dear Cas worth it my dear," he snapped into her face while pinching her cheeks to hold her still, she squirmed however and he tightened his grip, "Oh don't worry darling, I'll just kill it…then I'll kill him, and then everything will be how it should be." He threw her again and she fell on her back with her arm behind her. There was a sickening crack and she screamed out, while trying to will her body to heal it, Lucifer swayed over and cocked his head as he watched her pull herself to stand, cradling her arm against her body,

"You think you love me! Castiel loved me he wouldn't do this!" she screamed at him, her arm began healing as Lucifer appeared in front of her, he grabbed her broken arm and twisted causing a series of cracks to be heard. Sophia screamed in pain and fell to the ground in front of him,

"I do love you, but you must be punished. Just like how God claimed to love me…but he put me in that cage!" he screamed while twisting her arm again, "Sometimes to do what's right, you have to do what's wrong my sweet." Just as he was twisting it again a voice called out from behind them,

"Lucifer, leave her be." Lucifer shoved Sophia to the ground and turned round with a smile to face the newcomer,

"Oh, hello sweet brother…I haven't seen you in…well since you put me in that cage," Lucifer uttered, Sophia yelped as she used a grave stone to pull herself to stand, she stared at Michael and didn't know whether to be happy he was there, or fearful. He caught her gaze and smiled warmly at her, he had dark black hair, and stunning grey eyes.

"Sophia, it's not too late for you to come with me." He offered, Lucifer glared at him and appeared in front of Sophia before grabbing her broken arm again. She screamed and shook her head,

"Na ah sweet brother, I think she will stay…wouldn't want you using her in anyway would we." He cocked his head as his voice took on a menacing tone. Michael gave his brother a deadly glare and shook his head,

"And you're not using her…you can't claim you love Lucifer-" he began but Lucifer cut in, his eyes blazing,

"That's what many have said, but I loved our father more than any, and he punished me for hating humans…you can't tell me you agreed with him Michael." He sarled, Michael shook his head while Sophia began whimpering in pain as Lucifer's grip tightened,

"If you loved our father more than any then you would have done as he wanted, not disobeyed him…that is why you were punished." Before either of them could carry on Castiel and Dean appeared, and Castiel threw holy fire at Michael. Michael screamed before disappearing completely, and Lucifer's grip tightened even more. Sophia screamed this time as Lucifer threw her to the side of him, she caught Castiel's gaze and she tried to attempt a comforting smile, only for it to come out as a grimace,

"Leave her be Lucifer she's done nothing!" Castiel shouted over the field, Lucifer snorted and grabbed a handful of Sophia's hair before yanking it back. Castiel physically winced from it and a steely look appeared on his face as he looked back over to Lucifer,

"She hasn't done anything…you have, this is your doing Cas, you see she is kinda in a state at the moment," he shoved her forward and she landed on her half healed broken arm, before pushing herself to kneel again, "that runt in her stomach is yours, not mine…I checked." He snapped, Castiel's showed no emotion's on his face, but Sophia could see the swirl of them in his eyes, anger, hatred, fear, and she knew if she could see them, Lucifer could to.

"Then that is my doing not hers…leave her out of this Lucifer." Castiel argued, Dean looked over to Sophia then looked back at his brother, or rather Lucifer with a heart-breaking face. Sophia heard Lucifer hummed, feigning thoughtfulness as he cocked his head,

"You know...your right, say bye bye to dear old Castiel my dear," before anyone knew what was happening Lucifer clicked his fingers and Castiel exploded. Sophia let out a gut wrenching scream and fell forwards while clutching the grass beneath her, she gritted her teeth and grabbed a rock before swinging round and smashing it into Lucifer's face. It split his lip but nothing more and he pushed her back, before marching over to Dean,

"You bastard-" Dean began but was silenced as Lucifer punched him in the face, Sophia tried to find the strength to do anything, but with Castiel gone, nothing seemed worth it. She looked back over to where Castiel was standing and let a small smile form on the edges of her lips as she recalled how he smiled. Tear's began to wash down her face as someone touched her shoulder, she looked up to see Michael smiling down at her,

"I need to deal with Lucifer…then we will speak." He uttered before walking over to them, just then Lucifer barrelled over in what seemed like pain. Dean's eyes met Sophia and he stood up,

"Sam, please fight him…just don't let him do this!" Dean yelled, Lucifer back handed Dean who landed a few feet away from Sophia. She crawled over to him as she watched Michael wave his hand and a portal began to open in the ground. Sam was still fighting with Lucifer as they fought for control of Sam's body, while Michael walked forwards. A thought sprung to her mind as she turned to Dean and stood up with a defiant look in her face. Dean looked at her then his eyes darted to what she was looking at previously, he shook his head and moved to grab her,

"Please Sophia don't-" he began but Sophia ran forward, everything seemed to slow down after that. Sam took over his own body momentarily and nodded to Sophia before smiling and grabbing Michael at the same time she did. Castiel popped into her head as she and Sam jumped into the portal with Dean's scream echoing behind them, and memories sprung into her mind.

_"I thank you for that experience." He mumbled while kissing her forehead, Sophia laughed out heartedly and shook her head,_

_"You don't say that…you say something, romantic, like…that was amazing, or your amazing or-"_

_"I love you." He finished, Sophia's breathe stopped and she pulled back to regard him with wide eyes,_

_"or that…that will do." She whispered out,_

A tear fell from her eye at the memory, as her and Sam appeared into nothingness, nothing but white surrounded them and Sophia turned to Sam,

_"Oh I'm going to make your life hell." _Lucifer called out before chuckling darkly, and fire sprung up around them.

…..

Dean limped over to where the portal was and began to tear the grass out,

"Sam! Sophia!" he shouted, but when nothing happened he punched the ground in anger and sadness. A few seconds later his body filled with relief and he turned round to see Castiel had healed him, "CAS!" Dean shouted while jumping up and hugging the angel, "How…how are you alive?" he questioned well checking him over.

"God brought me back, new and improved," Castiel answered, he smiled at Dean happily before looking around him and frowning, "Where's Sophia?" he questioned while looking back at Dean. Tears actually began to form in Dean's eyes who stumbled to the ground at her name, and sat down. Holding his head limply in his hands,

"They're all in the cage Cas…all of them," he muttered, after a while of silence Dean looked up to see Castiel looking bewildered and lost, "She dragged Lucifer, Michael…and Sam into the cage." He breathed out, Castiel stumbled backwards before shaking his head and making a strangled noise in the back of his throat,

"No," he whispered before crumbling down onto his knees next to Dean, he looked down at the grass and ran his hand over it before closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. When he opened it there was a new sense of resolve in them, "No." he stated more confidently and stood before disappearing.

**I thank you for reading along while I posted new chapters :D and I will do a follow up story for Cas and Sophia. Please review, I want to know if I did well on my first Fanfiction :D I hope you liked the end Xx**


	16. Preview: Where's my soul?

**Where's my soul? is now up and running people! yay**

**This is the preview of my next Fanfiction, follow up to this one.**

**Basically Sam and Sophia are back from hell, but they don't have their souls so they are...well douchebags. They go find Dean and Castiel, and they try to return Sophia and Sam's soul back, while trying to stop them both from being soulless twats.**

She lined up her next shot and smiled deviously at the man she suckered into playing pool with her. She took her shot and sent the final ball flying into the pocket, with a smirk she stood to her full height and put her hand on her cocked hip. She eyed him and winked,

"I believe someone owes me some money," She drawled while holding out her hand, the man she was playing with growled and roughly shoved it into her hand. She didn't care, she had, had worse before. As she was counting it out she moved up to the bar and put five dollars onto the surface, before signalling the bar keeper, "Cider." She barked out, when he brought it she nodded and began drinking again. After her third bottle she got bored and turned round to see a man in the corner with a woman all over him, but staring directly at her, she eyed him before nodding her head, and spinning on her chair till he moved up to her. When he did she smelt sulphur and looked him up and down,

"What's a pretty girl like you doing on her own?" he questioned while running his fingers up her arm, she put on a sultry smile and stood up before placing both her hands on his chest,

"Not associating with demons." She snarled into his ear before kicking him in the chest and sending him into the pool table. Some girls screamed and some men began to chant 'fight' she rolled her eyes at them and pulled her dagger out, officially silencing their chanting. The demon saw the dagger and grabbed a girl near him, he smiled at Sophia and ran his finger down the young girls jaw,

"Ah, ah not so fast…you wouldn't want her to get hurt would you?" he asked, Sophia looked up and down the girl critically before shrugging, much to the demons surprise,

"I've just came back from hell…I really couldn't give a rat's ass." She stated before pulling out her gun and firing it, the bullet went through the girls stomach who slumped to the floor, leaving the demon very venerable. Sophia moved forward while the demon tried to land a punch, she dodged it and came up with the dagger, before burying it in his ribs. When she was done she shoved the demon to the floor, and went to the bar, she downed the rest of her drink, whilst being watched by a terrified bartender.

"She…she never did anything to you." The bartender squeaked out, she ignored him however and left. When she was in the car park she stopped and began checking her phone, no one had text, or rang her, why would they, they believed she was in hell? Sophia shook her head and walked towards her car. She stopped when she saw a tall man leaning on it with his hands in his coat pocket. It was too dark to see his face so she gripped her handgun,

"Who are you?" she asked while wearily stepping forward, the man chuckled and moved into the light causing her to smile widely at him,

"I thought you would remember me Sophia James…we did spend a lot of time together after all." Sam murmured while stopping in front of her, he gave her an appraising look and smirked,

"Well Sammy, it's rather hard to forget a face like yours…" she smacked it lightly and moved towards her car door, "now tell me what you want before I just leave," She was about to open her door when Sam slammed it shut. She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, someone's changed. You were all…cute in the cage, did someone piss you off?" she questioned sarcastically, Sam smirked and put his other hand to her right side, effectively trapping her against the car.

"I could say the same about you Soph…shooting an innocent victim…tut, tut." He uttered, Sophia sighed heavily at him while flicking her hair out of her face, she craned her neck to meet his eyes as he was hovering over her,

"She got in the way." She simply stated, Sam chuckled and nodded,

"I saw…but that's not why I'm here, Crowley wants me to do something for him, and I want your help." He uttered out, Sophia shook her head and snorted,

"Crowley can kiss my ass, I don't care if he dragged it out of hell…I'm still not doing what he wants." She growled, Sam puffed up his cheeks and huffed,

"Well how about…" he stared back at her and smiled while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and then running his fingertips down her jaw, "You do it for me, you know…because of all that _personal _time we spent together." Sophia smirked and chuckled darkly,

"Oh…well when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" she drawled out, Sam cocked an eyebrow as if in agreement and moved forwards to press their lips together. Only to have Sophia put her hand up in the middle of them, "I'm still a married woman Sammy, well only until I tell my ex that his symbol is no longer on me…thanks to a certain someone ripping it off my skin." She stepped forward and brushed her nose against his cheek, causing him to shiver as a groan came out,

"I only did that because Lucifer wanted me to…and is this your way at revenge?" he asked while she got in her car, she smiled up at him and winked,

"No, I just want you to make me want it…then you'll get your prize," she turned her car on before leaning out of the window again, "Meet me at the motel down the road, you can make me want it tonight." She uttered before pulling away. Sam chuckled darkly before getting into his own car,

"Dean can wait." He mumbled to himself before following Sophia's car.

**Can I please have a review on whether to go along and write the follow up! :) **

**Thanks Xx**


End file.
